Into The Beyond
by alisonwashere
Summary: Lydia is part of the U.S.S Enterprise and is proud to be with them. When an unexpected event happens, Lydia must decide to either leave or suffer the consequences. That is until the Enterprise is attacked by an unknown enemy. Taken a little before Star Trek Beyond. Sequel to Where I Am.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _ **Chekov Finally Asks Lydia**_

 **Author's Note: Before you read this little sequel, you need to read, Where I Am to understand a lot of things that are about to happen.**

I was with Bones and he was fixing up a red shirt who got hurt in the engineering room.

"Alright, you can't go back to the engineering room for a week due to your cut," Bones said.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy," He said. Bones didn't say anything and the guy left.

"So kid, how's being stuck in space working out for you?" Bones asked me.

"It's still okay. I basically know the whole ship now," I said.

"How many times did you get lost?" Bones asked me.

"Only twice, but I have Chekov," I smiled.

"I know you have Chekov," Bones grumbled.

"Anyway, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need you to do an exam on Chekov," Bones smirked at me.

"Oh you sneaky little-"

"Watch it, missy. I'm still in charge of you," Bones said. I glared at him a bit before walking away from him.

"Med bay to the bridge," I said through the com.

"Yes, Dr. Oswald?" I heard Jim ask.

"I need to examine Chekov for his daily check up," I said.

"Okay. I'll send him up," Jim said.

I got the things prepared and Chekov walked in.

"Hello, Dr. Oswald," Chekov smiled.

"Hey, Chekov. Have a seat," I smiled. He sat down and I walked over to him.

"You know, you can still call me Lydia," I smiled.

"Zhen you haff to call me Pavel or Pasha," He said.

"Pasha? I like it," I said as I started the check up.

"Vhat's it like being a doctor now?" Chekov asked.

"Kinda stressful. Everyday a red shirt would walk in and we would have to fix them up. I'm glad you're not a red shirt anymore," I said.

"Vhy's zat?" He asked me.

"Because I don't think I could handle seeing you hurt," I told him truthfully. He looked up at me and I looked away. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and I continued the procedure. I checked his heart and noticed it was beating really fast.

"You feeling okay Pasha?" I asked.

"Da. Vhy?" He asked.

"Your heart rate is going up," I told him.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's because I'm vith you," He said. I stared at him and I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks. I smiled and looked down.

"Oh. Well, maybe I should let the nurse finish this part," I said.

"Okay."

I called over a nurse and she finished the heart part. She gave me the results and she looked at me and Chekov.

"You two should date," She whispered. I blushed madly and she walked away.

"Well Pasha, you are healthy and doing okay. You're free to go," I said.

"Oh okay. Bye Lydia," Chekov said.

"Bye Pasha," I smiled. He smiled back and walked away.

After the long day, I walked over to my room until I heard a voice call out for me.

"Lydia! Vait for me!" I heard. I turned around and saw Chekov there.

"Hey, Pasha," I smiled.

"Hey Lydia," He said.

"I was just walking over to my room," I said.

"Long day?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You want to walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Haff you ever been to Russia?" Chekov asked.

"No."

"Really? Maybe vhen ve go back to Earth, I can show you Russia," Chekov suggested.

"Okay cool. I've always wanted to go to far off places," I told him.

"Russia iz great!" Chekov said.

"I will take your word for it."

I made it to my door and I looked over at Chekov.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Unless you want to go look at ze stars?" Chekov suggested.

"Aren't we going to get into trouble?" I asked.

"It vill be okay. Trust me," Chekov grabbed my hand and we ran off. We went to an empty room with a window that showed the stars.

"Wow. This place is amazing! How do you know about this place?" I asked.

"I like to look around vhen I cannot sleep," Chekov said stretching the back of his neck.

I sat down by the window and Chekov sat next to me.

"It's really pretty," I said looking out.

"You vreally are," Chekov sighed. I turned to look at him and he started to blush and look away.

"I-I-I can explain!" He said.

"Don't need to Chekov. I really like you too," I said. He looked back at me and I looked up at him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me.

I woke up to see I wasn't in my room. I turned to the side to see Chekov on the side next to me soundly asleep. I smiled softly at him as I got out of the bed. I heard him move and moan a little.

"Vhat time iz it?" He mumbled.

"It's seven o'clock. I have to go and get ready," I said.

"Please stay," Chekov said as he grabbed my hand.

"I wish," I said. I kissed his head and I left the room. I stared to walk back to my room until I heard a voice.

"What were you doing in Chekov's room?" I turned around and saw Jim walking towards me.

"Hey, captain," I said.

"What were you doing in Chekov's room?" Jim repeated. He crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Sleeping. Nothing happened. Chekov and I were staring out at space and we got sleepy. Chekov carried me to his room and we fell asleep," I explained.

"I see. You know, Lydia. I approve of Chekov," Jim said.

"Oh god," I said rolling my eyes. I walked to my room and made sure my door was locked.

I freshened up a bit before walking to the med bay. Bones stood there as if he was waiting for me. His arms were crossed and he gave me a look and I just stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Jim told me you slept in Chekov's room. Is there anything we should know?" Bones asked.

"Nothing is happening," I said.

"Right. Look, kid, Chekov is a nice guy and-"

"Bones. Stop. Please," I said.

"Alright. Alright."

I grabbed the medical supplies and started to put them away. I climbed onto the stool and started to stack them on the top shelves first.

"Lydia?" I heard. I jumped in surprise and slipped from the stool. I gasped in surprise and I felt someone catch me.

"I got you. I got you," I heard a Russian accent say. I looked at Chekov and sighed in relief.

"Chekov. You scared me then saved me," I said.

"I am sorry," He put me down and I fixed my dress.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I vas vondering if you like to haff dinner vith me tonight?" He asked.

"I'd like to join you. Thanks for the invite," I smiled.

"Vonderful! I vill see you tonight zhen?" Chekov asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

Chekov left and I quickly finished up the supplies. I got down and I saw Jim there.

"Captain," I smiled.

"You and Chekov going on a date?" Jim asked me.

"My love life is not for your entertainment," I said sternly.

"I know but I'm just wondering. You and Chekov like each other very much," Jim said.

"We do."

"Thank god he asked you out, though," Jim smiled though as he jumped onto the cot.

"Off," I said sternly. Jim got off and I fixed the cot. Once, I finished fixing it, I looked back at him.

"You know if you and Chekov need any advice, I'm here for you," Jim said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _ **Jim Interferes… Twice**_

I walked to the cafeteria and I looked around for Chekov.

"Doctor Lydia?" I looked over and saw a woman there walking towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mr. Chekov wanted me to hand you this," She said before handing me the note. I opened it up and saw it in Chekov's writing.

 _Lydia,_

 _Come over to the place where we watched the stars._

 _-Chekov_

"Thank you," I smiled at the lady before walking to the room. I opened the door to see Chekov had set up the place. Our table was facing the window and the lighting was dimmed a little.

"Hey Chekov," I smiled.

"Lydia. You made it!" Chekov smiled.

"Yeah. I did."

"Come and eat vith me," Chekov said.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

"Where's Lydia?" Bones said as he walked in the bridge.

"Relax, Bones. She's with Chekov," I said.

"Why is she with Chekov? I need her in the bay," Bones said grumpily.

"They're on a date," Jim said.

"Why are they on a date?" Bones asked.

"Cause they're in love. Leave them be, Bones," Uhura said. Bones rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Speaking of which, time to go check up on them," I said.

"Captain, I do not think it is wise to interfere with the date," Spock said.

"I'm just gonna check up on them," I said as I started to walk out.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

"I actually dug up a bunch of things I wanted to have here," I told Chekov.

"Veally? Maybe vhen ve go back to Earth, you can show me," Chekov said.

"Sure," I smiled.

After we were finished, we stared out into the stars like every cliché movie and I looked up at Chekov.

"I really like you Chekov," I smiled. Chekov looked down at me and he smiled.

"I veally like you too, Lydia," He said. We stared at each other for a while and he started to lean in a bit. I did the same until I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked stopping. I leaned back and I looked around. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened the door and Jim fell down. He looked up at me and I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Lydia. Chekov. How's the date?" He asked. I glared at him as I crossed my arms.

"Jim, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Checking up on you two," Jim said getting up.

"Checking up on us?" I asked unconvinced.

"….Yes," Jim hesitantly said.

"Get out," I said.

"Okay," Jim left and I shut the door. I looked up at Chekov.

"So, where were we?" I asked Chekov. He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to lean in until the door opened. I hugged Chekov in surprise and he wrapped his arms around me.

"No kissing," I heard Jim yell. I turned to look at him and I gave him a look.

"Get out, Jim!" I yelled. He left and I looked at Chekov.

"We need a new place," I said.

"I agree."

We cleaned up the place and Chekov walked me to my room.

"That was fun. Except the part where Jim interrupted us," I said.

"Maybe we can go on another date sometime?" Chekov asked.

"I'd like to go on another date," I smiled.

"The next one vill be better," Chekov said.

"I know it will be. I trust you," I smiled. He smiled at me and we made it to my room.

"Night Chekov," I said.

"Night Lydia," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into my room.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

"I need her at the bay tomorrow," Bones said to me.

"I understand Bones," I said.

"What did you do by the way?" Bones asked me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"What did you do to ruin their date?" Bones asked crossing his arms.

"I may have accidently stopped them from kissing," I said.

"You did what?!" He called out. Everyone looked at us and I nodded.

"It was an accident," I said.

"Why would you do that?" Bones asked.

"Lydia's growing up and when I see her do something big, I think of the fourteen year old girl I met," I told him truthfully.

"Lydia is growing up and we can't do anything about that," Bones said grumpily.

"I know."

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

The next day, I walked over to the med bay and I saw Bones there.

"Morning Bones," I said.

"Morning Lydia," He said. I looked at the schedule today and saw that we were going to a nearby planet.

"I have to go down onto the planet with Jim so I'm leaving you in charge," Bones said.

"Yes sir," I said.

Bones left the room and I went to get ready for him to leave.

"Oh and Lydia," I looked up at Bones.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?" I asked.

"Don't go kissing Chekov," Bones said smirking. I blushed as I tried to keep a shock and slightly annoyed face. I wanted to smile down but I knew Jim told Bones.

"Yes sir," I said rolling my eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _ **Angry Lydia Is a Scary Lydia**_

I was helping with some red shirts until Bones came in running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need your help," Bones said.

"With what?" I asked. As if on cue, Spock and Sulu came in carrying a sick looking Jim.

"Oh my god," I said. They put him on the cot and I looked at Bones.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"They poisoned Jim with something and we don't know what the antidote is," Bones told me.

"What's the problem then?" I asked.

"The planet is a girl rules planet. They got mad when we got here," Bones told me.

"Send me and Uhura down there," I said as I started to leave.

I got changed into the suit and Sulu and Uhura came over. We went down to the planet and I saw a group of women standing there as if they were waiting for us. When we got down, they all looked at us.

"You invaded our planet," A women said. I think she was the one in charge.

"We are explorers from the planet Earth. We work with a place called Starfleet. We do not mean any harm," I said.

"You sent a group of men here," She said.

"The man you poisoned was our captain. There are women who can be captains but they have to earn it. Our captain did," I said.

"We just need the antidote," Uhura said.

"No. How can we know we can trust you people?" Another woman asked.

"Because we'll never come back here if you give it to us," I said.

"We cannot give you the antidote. We cannot trust you," The woman said. I glared at her and I sighed.

"We need to save our captain," I said.

"You should be fine without him. He is a man. They are savages," The woman said.

"Except him. He loves us," I said.

"Do you care about him?" The woman asked me.

"I do."

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How can you love someone who would leave you in a split second?" She asked me. I grabbed the spear out of her hand and I pulled her towards me. I put her in a headlock and every woman pointed their spear at me. Some bows and arrows were aimed at me.

"Never question my love for Jim. He is like an older brother to me. Now, give me the antidote or else," I said.

"Or else what?" She said struggling under my strength.

"Or else I embarrass you in front of your tribe. Embarrassment lasts forever you know. Even in death," I said.

"You are a strong one. You could fit in with us," She said.

"Yeah. But I have someone to save. So give my friend the antidote, we leave peacefully, and we'll warn our people to stay away from this planet," I said. She said something in her language and they gave Uhura a plant. I let go of the woman and I started to back away.

"Enterprise, beam us up," Sulu said. I felt ourselves get beamed up and we made it back onto the Enterprise. I looked at Uhura and she handed me the plant. I ran to the med bay and I gave it to Bones. I stood next to Jim and Bones handed me the needle. I injected it into Jim and I looked at Bones.

"How did you get it?" Bones asked me.

"I may have gotten the leader into a headlock," I said.

"Why would you do that?!" Bones barked at me.

"Because we needed the antidote," I told him.

"But you don't just go threatening people to get what you want," Bones said.

"Bones! In times like this, I honestly can give less fucks on who I am being respectful to! Jim was going to die again and I was not going to let that happen!" I yelled at him. He backed up a bit and I looked at him confused. He looked at my hand and then at me. I looked at my hand and saw I was gripping the injection needle. I put it down and I walked back to go change.

 **Bones' P.O.V**

Jim woke up and he looked around. Luckily Lydia wasn't here to yell at Jim.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lydia just saved your life after you got poisoned by a bunch of women," I told him.

"She did? How?" Jim asked.

"She yelled at them and accidently made us enemies. But it's alright. We just alerted Starfleet. No one will be going to that planet for a while," I explained to him.

"Where is she?" Jim asked me.

"Changing. She really cares about you," I said. Jim smiled softly and Lydia walked in.

"Jim," She said before running to him. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

"Bones told me what happened," Jim said. I let go of him and smiled shamelessly. I started to rub my hands nervously and he smirked.

"You know as your captain, I am disappointed at you. But as your adopted older brother, I am proud of you," Jim told me.

"I'm not your adopted sister. I'm too old to be adopted," I said.

"I don't care," Jim said before hugging me again. I hugged him back and he kissed my head.

 **Author's Note: This was based off an imagine I read a while ago. So if you're the person who thought about it, credits to you. I just liked this plot so I'm sorry if you didn't like me using it. I don't remember on which account on Tumblr I found it on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _ **Finding About Jim's Birthday**_

I walked around to the med bay and I saw Bones there.

"Doctor!" I called out.

"Yes, Doctor Oswald?" Bones asked me.

"I've noticed that throughout the whole time we've been here, we've never celebrated Jim's birthday," I said.

"Jim doesn't like his birthday," Bones told me.

"Why?"

"He just doesn't like it," Bones told me.

"Will you tell me later when we're off duty?" I asked him.

"Fine. Now, go restock the cabinets," Bones ordered. I sighed in annoyance and walked off.

Our shifts were finally over and I ran over to Bones. He was putting his things away before looking up at me.

"Now can you tell me?" I asked him.

"No. Not yet," Bones told me. I groaned in annoyance and I walked out of his office. I walked around the ship and I saw Chekov.

"Hey, Chekov," I smiled.

"Hey, Lydia."

"I have a question for you," I said.

"Vhat iz it?" He asked me.

"When is Jim's birthday?" I asked.

"I do not know. I am zorry."

"It's fine. Thanks anyway," I said. He nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Night," I said.

"Night, Lydia."

I walked into my room and got dressed. I lied down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. A lot of thoughts ran through my head and I decided to sleep already.

"Hello? Hello? Miss? Miss?"

I woke up to see a bright light shining in my face. My heart started to race and I shot up. I wasn't in my room but I wasn't in the Enterprise's medbay.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I better not be in my fourteen year old body," I said.

"What?"

"Where am I?" I asked the doctor.

"The U.S.S. Kelvin," He replied to me.

"The what?" I asked.

"The U.S.S. Kelvin. Our captain will be over here shortly to talk to you," He told me.

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Lydia. Lydia Oswald," I said.

"Well, Lydia. Please stay here until our captain comes over."

"Yes, sir."

I was sitting on the bed until the captain came over. I looked at him and saw another man with him. The man looked just as handsome as Jim. He even looked a bit like him as well.

"Hello, I am Captain Ayel of this ship. Now, can you please tell me how you came aboard this ship?" He asked me.

"Captain Ayel. I am Lydia Oswald. This is a long story so I will summarize it. I am a time traveler from the future. I came to the future before when I was fourteen. When I went back, I froze myself until much later or at least till now or later. Depending the year I'm in right now," I said.

"You're a time traveler?" He asked me.

"Yes sir."

"Well, is there a way for you to go back to your time?" He asked me.

"No. It just happens randomly," I told him.

"I see. What was your position?"

"Doctor, sir."

"Well, Doctor Oswald, let me introduce you to my first officer, George Kirk," Ayel said. I looked over at the man and my jaw dropped a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" Ayel asked me.

"I know your kid," I said.

"My kid? How did you know about my wife being pregnant?"

"Because your kid is one of my best friends. They made me their adopted sister," I said.

"Really? Well, let me introduce you to my wife. She'll be glad to hear about this. You won't mind, Captain," George asked him.

"As long as she doesn't create any chaos. I will allow it."

"Thank you, Captain," I smiled.

We walked out of the medbay and I looked around. The place was different than the Enterprise and I smiled. There were different species of people walking around and I smiled at them. We made it to the chambers level and George opened the door.

"Wionna, I have some news," George told a lady with a baby bump.

"Yes, George?"

"This is Lydia. She is from the future and knows our kid," George told her.

"Are you serious?" She asked unimpressed. Wionna had blonde hair that barely passed her chest, warming green eyes, and fair skin.

"I am. I know so much about your child. They made me their adopted sister."

"I have to go back. So, you two talk and I will be back shortly," George said.

"Alright," Wionna gave him a kiss and I sat on a chair.

"So you know my kid," Wionna asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah."

"Can you please not tell me the gender of the baby? I want it to be a surprise."

"I understand."

"So why does my kid call you they're adopted sister?"She asked me.

"They're just that weird."

"Oh really?'

"Yup. But I love them anyway. They've always been there when I needed someone the most."

"What happened?"

"Before all this, all I had was my brother. Then he passed like our parents and I've never felt more alone. But your child changed that. I owe them everything," I said.

All of a sudden, I felt the ship get hit and I looked at Wionna. I ran to her and she held onto my hand.

"Oh my god. Lydia."

"Yes?"

"My baby's coming," She told me.

"Oh my. Okay. I'll go get help," I said. I opened the door and looked around.

"Help! Please," I said.

"What's wrong miss?"

"Wionna is having her kid already," I said.

"Someone get a wheelchair."

I helped Wionna to her chair and we started to get out. I heard George's voice in the intercom and I looked up.

"That's George's voice. What's he saying? What's happening?" Wionna asked me.

"I don't know, Wionna," I told her.

We went to the shuttle and Wionna called up George. I looked at her and I looked around. We made it to a shuttle and I helped them get Wionna to a bed. I felt the ship fly off and Wionna was trying to stop them. I ran over and held Wionna's hand. She was crying as she talked to George.

"Alright, I need you to push now," The doctor said. Wionna screamed and she squeezed my hand. It hurt but I was trying to support her for George. She continued to scream until I heard a baby cry. I looked and saw Jim. I stared in shock and the doctor handed me the baby. I walked over to Wionna and handed her Jim. I stared in shock and I started to cry.

"What is it?" George asked Wionna.

"It's a boy," Wionna smiled.

"A boy? Tell me about him," He told her. I started to cry a bit harder and that's when I realized. The day Jim was born, was the day his dad died.

"He's beautiful. George you should be here," Wionna said. I walked over and smiled.

"George, he ends up looking a bit like you. He has your eyes," I said.

"He does?"

"Yeah. He does."

"What are we going to call him?" George asked

"We can name him after your father," Wionna said.

"Tiberius? You kidding me? No, that's the worst… Let's name him after your dad. Let's call him Jim."

"Jim. Okay. Jim it is," Wionna said.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" George asked.

"I can hear you," Wionna said.

"I love you so much. I love-"

The next thing I heard was a loud explosion. I gasped in shock and Wionna looked in shock and sadness. I saw the two ships collide together and I had tears fall from my face. I looked over at Wionna and she looked up at me.

"You said he ends up looking like George," She asks me.

"He does," I nodded.

She started to cry more and I looked down. I looked back at baby Jim and I walked over closer to him.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I need to rest," She sobbed.

She handed me Jim and I looked down at him. I smiled softly at him until he started to cry. I started to bounce a little and he started to quiet down a bit.

"Jim. You don't know me yet but you are one of my best friends. You and I are going to protect each other in the future," I said to him. He started to cry again and I gave him back to Wionna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** _ **Birthday Talks**_

I woke up in cold sweat and I looked around. I saw that I was back in my room. I looked around and got out of bed. I didn't bother putting on a change of outfits and I ran to Jim's quarters. I knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Lydia?" He asked confused. Obviously, I woke him up.

"Jim," I jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Woah," He said in surprise. He held onto me and I buried my head onto his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw what happened," I said.

"Saw what?"

I pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"Your dad, your mom, your birthday," I said. His face dropped and he pulled me inside his room.

"You time traveled again?" He asked.

"I can't control it. I just saw your mom and dad and they were nice and caring. Oh Jim," I said before hugging him again. He hugged me back and I looked up at him.

"I got to hold you when you were a baby," I said.

"You did?" He asked me.

"I did," I nodded. He kissed my head and I held onto him. Since he was taller than I was my arms only held around his waist.

"Lydia."

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Please don't say anything about my birthday. The only people who know about this are you, Bones, and obviously my mom," Jim told me.

"I understand. No worries though. Your secret is safe with me," I said.

"Thanks, Lydia."

"Happy birthday, Jim," I said. Jim chuckled at me and I smiled.

"Thank you, Lydia."

"Are you going to call your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Later. You wanna say hi to her? You got a lot of explaining to do," He said.

"I do. Well, I just wanted to come over to tell you," I said.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. However, I want Bones to do a check up on you," He said. I nodded and he gave me one last hug.

"I'm going back to bed now. Night," I said before kissing his cheek.

"Nigh, Lydia."

I walked out of Jim's room and headed out for my room. I opened my door and lied down onto my bed. I looked at the picture of me and my older brother before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _ **One of Lydia's Most Hated Days**_

 _One Year Later_

Today was the day. I hated this day every year. I put on my blue uniform dress and boots before putting my hair up into a bun. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out my brother's dog tag necklace. I put it on and sighed.

I walked out to the cafeteria and grabbed my breakfast. I sat alone this time and ate. I was too busy thinking of my brother, I didn't notice Jim and Sulu sat in front of me.

"Hey, kid," Jim smiled.

"Hey," I said gloomy.

"You alright, Lydia?" Sulu asked me.

"Yeah. I was just leaving," I muttered.

"You barely touched your food," Jim pointed out.

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," I said before getting up.

I walked inside the med bay and saw Bones there with his clipboard. He looked up at me and he still had his grumpy expression.

"Good. You're here. I need you to give these people their daily checkups and I need you to check our supplies to see if we need any more supplies when we get to our next stop," Bones told me.

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"You okay, kid? You look, gloomy," Bones asked me.

"I'm fine sir," I said speaking up a bit. I grabbed a tablet and walked away.

 **Bones's P.O.V**

During break, Lydia didn't bother to take one. I walked over to the bridge and Jim looked over at me.

"Bones! What's up?" Jim asked me.

"Is it me or does Lydia seem, gloomy today?" I asked.

"You've noticed it too?" Jim asked.

"What do you mean, doctor?" Spock asked.

"Lydia isn't in her happy, normal self. She's not even taking a break," I said.

"Are you worried about her?" Jim asked.

"Course I am! She's the best doctor I've worked with," I said.

"Mr. Chekov. You and Ms. Oswald are close. Do you know anything?" Jim asked Chekov. The little Russian turned around and shook his head at us.

"Sorry, keptian. I do not know vhy Lydia iz zad today," He told us before resuming to his position.

I looked over at Jim who sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

"I'll see if I can talk to her," He said.

"Good luck," I scoffed.

Jim's P.O.V

I walked over to the med bay to see Lydia working. She looked over at me before resuming her job.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Captain. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Lydia, you know it's your break right?" I asked.

"I know sir. I just don't need a break today," She said.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing," She insisted.

"Lydia. You know you can tell us anything right?" I asked.

"I know sir. Now if you excuse me, I have a check up to do," She said. I sighed and walked away.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

Once my shift was finally done, I quickly ran out. I went to my locker and grabbed my drink I snuck in. I went to my room and grabbed my brother's things I've kept. It was his jacket, a picture of us and our parents, and my charm bracelet he got me a while ago.

I put on the jacket and I sat on the ground. I played a video of us and I opened the drink. I took a long sip and sighed. I started to cry and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

" _Mark! Stop filming me!"_ I heard younger me yell. I sobbed into his jacket and I looked up at the video. A fifteen year old me was smiling as Mark filmed me at the Santa Monica Pier.

" _Come on, Lydia. You wanted to become an actress remember? Well, get used to being in front of the camera,"_ My older brother, Mark, said. I saw younger me steal the camera and face him.

His dark hair was messy because I messed it up when we ate lunch. His dark brown eyes were full of happiness and his smile was never away. I sighed and I took another sip out of my drink.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

I knocked on Lydia's door but she never answered. I got worried and opened the door. I saw her on the floor at the foot of her bed, crying. I saw half an empty whiskey bottle next to her.

"Lydia!" I said. I ran over to her and she looked at me. She had tears fall from her face as an old video played. I paused the video and helped her up the bed.

"You know," Lydia hiccupped.

"I had an older brother before I came here? He was my only family left. Then he went off to war," Lydia hiccupped again. Her words slurred and she tried to take another sip.

"No. No," I said taking the bottle away from her. She was going to get a killer hangover tomorrow morning.

"He died and left me with my aunt," Lydia hiccupped. I frowned and she pouted.

"He left me. This is all I have left," She cried.

"Lydia. Why didn't you open up to us?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't want to tell you guys. I knew I was going to break down crying," She said. Lydia started to cry again and I held onto her. She cried onto my shoulder and I smoothed out her hair.

"I m-m-miss h-him s-so m-much," She sobbed. She held onto me tighter and I saw Bones walk in.

"Good lord. What happened?" He asked sounding mad. He looked at the bottle and was about to explode until Lydia spoke.

"Happy death anniversary to my brother!" she said. Bones's expression softened and he looked at me. I nodded and he sighed.

"Her brother's death anniversary. Of course. Okay, Lydia, time for bed," He said trying to help me.

"Did you know, you two are my family now. Bones is my new dad and Jim is my brother. You two are the only family I have left now," She hiccupped. I looked over at Bones who also had a sad expression.

"Lydia, you need to sleep," Bones said.

"Yes, dad," She saluted.

"You want to change into your pajamas?" I asked her.

"Yes. No looking," She said before leaving to change.

I looked at Bones who ran his fingers through his hair. I looked at the bottle and saw that it was almost gone.

"Poor kid," Bones said.

"Yeah. She's going to have a hangover tomorrow morning," I said.

"Are you mad at her?" Bones asked.

"No. I can't blame her for today. I mean, losing her brother after her parents. I can't blame her too much," I said.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to sleep!" I heard. I turned around and saw her wearing a large t-shirt that was probably her brothers. I looked up to avoid looking at the scene and so did Bones.

"Relax boys. I'm wearing shorts," She giggled. I heard her walk over and she wrapped her arms around me first. She gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and she did the same to Bones. She laughed it off and got into bed. She closed her eyes and we walked out.

"You aren't going to let this down huh?" Bones asked me.

"You bet," I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _ **Lydia's Comfort**_

I woke up with a pounding headache and I groaned in pain. I looked up at my clock and saw that it was morning. Well, morning in Earth time.

"Lydia?" I heard knocking. I groaned in pain more as I heard the door open.

"Lydia. You awake," I heard Bones ask.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Good. Take this," I sat up and saw Bones with water and a pill. I took it, not caring on what it was and I leaned against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Bones asked me.

"Like crap," I muttered.

"Well, you did drink almost a full whiskey bottle. What the hell were you thinking?" Bones asked me.

"I wasn't," I said.

Bones didn't say anything. I rubbed my head a little before looking up at him.

"How the hell did you know I was drinking last night?" I asked.

"I didn't. Jim found you first. You were crying and you were surrounded by a bunch of things your brother left behind," Bones said.

"Shit," I said.

"Lydia, why didn't you tell us? We could've been there for you," Bones told me.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be alone," I said, tearing up.

"Lydia, we're your family. We can be there for you," Bones said.

"Hey, guys! Hope you're not giving out free cheek kisses," Jim said walking in. I looked up at him and he frowned once he saw my expression.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, after you got drunk, we made sure you went to bed and let's just say, you gave us kisses before calling me your brother and Bones your dad," Jim told me.

"Oh god," I said.

"It's fine," Jim said.

"I should probably get to work," I said getting up.

"Lydia, you're not going to work," Jim said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're still sober and you need to rest," Jim said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Lydia-"

"I'm fine! Let me change and I can work over time," I said.

They walked out and I sighed. I changed into my uniform and walked out. I went to the med bay and saw Bones there already.

"Dr. McCoy, any checkups today?" I asked.

"No. I just need you to visit the engineering to make sure their first aid kit is good to go," Bones said.

"Yes sir," I walked out and walked over to the med bay. I walked down and heard Scotty shouting.

"Oi! Lydia! What are yer doing here?" He asked me.

"Just checking on the first aid kits," I said.

"I see. Over here," I walked over and looked at each one. Once I was done, I walked out and walked over back to the med bay and I saw Bones there.

"I have to go on a planet with Jim. You are in charge until I'm gone," Bones told me.

"Yes sir," I said.

He walked off and I walked to the bridge. I saw that we were on a colorful planet and I walked over to Spock.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are here to make peace and explore new medicine," He told me.

"Fun," I said.

I stayed in the bridge in case something happened and I needed to rush to the med bay until, I started to feel dizzy. I looked around and saw almost two of everything. I held onto Spock for support until he looked at me.

"Ms. Oswald. Are you alright?" Spock asked me. I blinked a couple times before everything went normal.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said before getting off of him.

Once the boys came back, I walked back to greet them. I saw them in one piece and I held the tablet in front of them.

"Everything seems normal. No scratches right?" I asked.

"Yes, Doctor Oswald," Jim nodded.

"How about you, Doctor McCoy?" I asked.

" I'm fine."

"Good. Make this part easier for me," I said before typing in my status report of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Chekov Asks Lydia**

I had a day off and I was going to spend the night with Chekov. I changed into a nice dress and walked over to the room. I sat down and I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Jim walk in.

"Hey Lydia," He smiled.

"Hey Jim," I smiled back.

"On a date with Chekov?" He asked before sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jim asked me.

"Yes. I really, really, like him," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy, Lydia," Jim smiled at me.

"I remember when I was a kid, I used to dream of getting married and grow old with the right guy," I smiled.

"Do you still want that?" Jim asked me.

"Of course. I just hope that Chekov is the right guy," I said.

"He is Lydia. I know because of the way you look at each other," Jim said. I smiled and I saw Chekov walk in with food.

"Hello, Keptain," Chekov said.

"Hello, Chekov. I should be heading off. Enjoy your evening," Jim said before leaving us.

"Hey, Chekov," I smiled.

"Hello, Lydia. Here iz your food," Chekov said before setting it down in front of me.

"Thanks Chekov," I smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He started to blush and he sat in front of me. We started to eat until we were done.

"Want to watch the stars again?" Chekov asked me. I nodded and we sat down in front of the window and I leaned my head against him.

"Lydia."

"Yes Chekov?"

"I vreally, vreally like you," He said.

"I like you too," I smiled up at him.

"I vas vondering, vould you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said before kissing him. He cupped my cheeks and I ran my fingers through his hair a bit. I pulled away and smiled a bit.

"Wow," He said surprised.

"Sorry, was that too quick?" I asked him.

"No. It iz perfect," Chekov smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _ **Two Years Later**_

 **Author's Note: So this will be from the beginning of Star Trek Beyond.**

It's been three years since we've been in this five year mission and right now, Jim was out making peace with a planet and I was up on the ship waiting for Jim to come back on the ship. I leaned against the side and saw Bones walked back.

"That was quick," I mentioned.

"No kidding," Bones told me.

"Give," I said. He handed me the device and I hooked it up. I searched on what was wrong and there was nothing.

"He's good!" I mentioned.

"Got it."

"How are you and Chekov?" Bones asked me. Throughout the time I've been here, Bones has grown to be a father figure to me.

"Good. We are suppose to go on a little date when we get to Yorktown but apparently, some doctors wants to talk to me," I said.

"Talk to you? What's going on?" Bones asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to see them first thing we get there," I said.

"Good. Can't have the second best doctor on the ship go out sick," Bones said.

"Thanks."

We were supposed to meet up Jim on his birthday but Bones got held back. He let me go and I walked over to the lounge. I saw Jim sitting down and I walked over.

"This seat taken?" I asked him.

"Nope. Go ahead," Jim assured me.

I sat next to him and saw he was drinking something. I grabbed me a cup and poured some. I drank it and cringed a little.

"You're not supposed to be drinking," Jim warned me.

"Why? I'm technically of age," I said.

"Do I have to remind you of what happened three years ago?" Jim asked.

"Can you blame me? It was my brother's death anniversary," I said.

"Still."

"I got you and Bones to watch me," I said.

"Sorry, I'm late. Keenser's breathing some kind of halid acid green ooze. Scotty is terrifying that his sneeze on the warp core will kill us all," Bones told us. He looked at our drinks and grabbed the bottle.

"What the hell are you two drinking?" Bones asked us.

"I'm pretty sure that's the rest of Saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus," Jim answered.

"My God man! Are you trying to go blind? That stuff is illegal. Besides, I found this in Chekov's locker," Bones said holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Wow."

"Right. I always assuming he was a Vodka guy," Bones went to grab some glasses.

"Vodka guy," Jim said the same time Bones said vodka.

"Exactly."

"Lydia, do you happen to know what this is doing in his locker?" Jim asked me.

"No," I smiled.

"I wanted to have something appropriate for your birthday," Bones told Jim.

"It's in a couple of days. You don't have to worry about that," Jim said.

"I know. You don't like to celebrate it on the day because it is also the day your papa turned into dust. I can make sense of it," Bones said as he poured the whiskey into four glasses.

"Do they ever teach you a bit of manner in medical school? Or is it your southern charm?" Jim asked him.

"Jim, I know exactly why you don't like your birthday but at least you have people here to celebrate it with you. And you have a mom waiting to see you when we finish this five year mission," I said.

"You're right. Thanks for keeping it a secret," Jim said. I smiled a bit and looked at Bones. We picked up a glass before clinging it with the last one. We cheered together before taking a sip. We all looked at each other before smiling.

"That's good," Jim said.

"Good, lordy," Bones said.

"My boyfriend knows how to pick them," I said impressed.

"He sure does. Is he gonna pop the question anytime soon?" Bones asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Are you gonna call your mom?" Bones asked Jim.

"Yeah. Of course, I'll call her on the day. I'm one year older," Jim said.

"Yeah. That's how they usually work."

"At least you're not like a hundred years older than everyone here," I told him.

"A year older than he has ever got to be. He joined in Starfleet because he believed in it. I joined on a dare," Jim said.

"You joined so you could live up to him. You spent all this time trying to be George Kirk. Now you're wondering what it means to be Jim. Why you're out here. To perfect yourself and a full-head hair," Bones said. We clinked our drinks again before drinking it. Jim's communicator rang and I set my glass down.

"Kirk here."

"Captain. Approaching Yorktown Base."

"I'm on my way Mr. Sulu. Let's keep the birthday thing out of rest," Jim told us.

"You know me, Mr. Sensitive," Bones told us.

"I'll keep it a secret," I said.

"Thanks. This is why you're my favorite," Jim said. I smirked at Bones and we walked to the bridge.

"Wow. That is impressive," I heard Chekov say. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek, causing him to turn a bit pink.

"Aye. She's a beauty isn't she?" Scotty asks us.

"That's Yorktown?" I asked staring at the glass, ornament like planet in front of us.

"What a damn monstrosity! Could we just rent some space on the planet?" Bones said.

"Showing geographical favoritism among the inductive Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tensions," Spock said.

"You don't look that tense. Looks like a damn snowball in space, just waiting us to break!" I looked over at Bones a bit before looking back at Yorktown.

"That's the spirit, Bones," Jim told him.

"Lydia, vould you like to go on a date?" Chekov asked me.

"I'd love to, but they want to see me for a bit," I told him.

"Oh. I understand," Chekov said.

"Something wrong?" Sulu asked me.

"Don't know," I shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** _ **The Bad News**_

I brought my stuff down so I could transfer it back to Earth. I walked out hand in hand with Chekov and he was telling about Russia. I smiled at him and we went over to the Earth drop off place. I gave them my brother's things and asked them to send it to my apartment in Earth.

"Don't you haff to go to the hospital?" He asked me.

"Yeah, want to walk with me there?" I asked.

"Of course," We walked over to the hospital and I walked inside.

"Hi, Doctor Andrews said he wanted to speak with me," I said.

"Name?"

"Lydia Oswald."

"Ah, yes. He's expecting you. Room H103," She told me. I nodded and looked over at Chekov.

"Go out and explore Yorktown," I told him.

"But I vant to be vith you," Chekov told me.

"I'll be fine. Trust me," I told him. He nodded and gave me a kiss before leaving.

I walked inside the office and saw Doctor Andrews there waiting for me.

"Doctor Andrews," I smiled.

"Ms. Oswald. Pleasure to meet you," He smiled at me. Doctor Andrews looked at least forty years old. He had a few grey streaks here and there. He looked a bit fit and his wedding ring was on his left finger.

"I was informed you wanted to speak to me," I said.

"Yes. Now, what I'm about to inform you, please keep in mind that once I tell you this, you need to remain calm," He told me. I could feel my heart race from being worried.

"Okay," I nodded.

"There's something wrong with your body that we cannot detect. It has seems that it had infected your blood. I'm sorry I have to be the one telling you this, but you don't have that much longer to live," Doctor Andrews told me. I covered my mouth and I felt tears starting to form.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry," He said.

"How is it possible that Doctor McCoy couldn't detect this?" I asked.

"Because your check ups are normally to see if you're infected from another planet's virus or if you're sick from a space disease."

I couldn't believe this. I sighed and put my head into my hands. I was crying now.

"How much longer do I have left?" I asked him.

"I say about three years. With a proper exercise and diet, you can live up till then," He told me. I sighed and got up.

"Is that all sir?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm very sorry Ms. Oswald," Doctor Andrews told me. I walked out and went to where we were going to stay in. I walked inside and went upstairs to my room. I lied down on my bed and sighed.

"Why me?" I mumbled before crying.

I heard a knock on my door and I got up. I walked over to see Bones standing in front of me.

"Hey kid," He told me.

"Hey, Bones," I sniffled.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," He told me. I shook my head and walked to my bed. I lied down and I heard him close the door. He sat next to me and Bones looked at me with sadness.

"What happened?"

"I only have three years to live," I said.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I thought I had more but I don't. There's something wrong with my blood."

"But I thought Kahn gave you-"

"Well turns out it's affecting me," I told him.

"I'm sorry kid. Who else knows about this?" Bones asked me.

"Just you and Doctor Andrews," I told him.

"Are you going to tell Jim and Chekov?"

"Of course. They have the right to know," I told him. I sat up and leaned against Bones. I started to cry again and he held onto me.

"Do you want me to get Chekov?" Bones asked.

"Please," I said.

He was about to leave until our communicators rung. We took them out and looked at them.

"Enterprise crew, we need you all back for a rescue mission," I heard.

"Shit," I said before we got up to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** _ **Trying to Break the News**_

I walked over to the bridge with Bones and I saw Chekov there already. I tried to walk over but where we were going, our road was a little bumpy. There were lights flashing around like lightning and I felt uncomfortable.

"Lt. Uhura, open entire ship canal," Jim said.

"Yes, Captain."

"Attention, the crew of the Enterprise. Our mission is straightforward. Rescue a crew stranded on a planet in an uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, when we will disable all communications with the Starfleet. We will be on our own. The Enterprise has something no other ship in the fleet has. You. We come to understand that there is no such thing as unknown but only temporarily hidden. Kirk out," Jim said. We were going to a rough path way and our lights were off.

"This looks safe," I muttered.

"Readings indicate cloud's density diminishing sir," Chekov said.

"This is Altamid. My ship was stranded here," We approached to the planet and there was nothing surrounding it.

"Approaching Altamid. Class M planet. Vast subterranean elements, but limited or no life forms on the surface.

"Proximity alert, sir. There iz an unknown ship heading right towards us,"

"Lt. Uhura, call them," Jim ordered.

"Yes sir."

"No response. I am picking up some kind of signal. They're jamming us," She told us.

"Magnify, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu magnified it and we didn't know what they were.

"What is this?" Jim turned to the girl.

"Shield's up! Red alert!" Jim yelled.

"Fire at will!" Jim said. Nothing seemed to do nothing and I looked over at Bones.

"Sir, our phasers have minimal effects and our torpedoes can't track movement," Chekov told Jim.

"Fire everything we got," Jim ordered.

"Captain, we are not equipped for this type of engagement," Spock told him.

"Shield frequencies has no effect, sir!" Checkov warned.

"They took out our disc. Shields are inalterable.," Sulu said.

"Warp us out of here, Mr. Sulu," Jim said.

"Yes, sir."

Sulu tried to warp us out but nothing was happening.

"Why the hell aren't we movieing?" Jim asked.

"I cannot engage the warp, sir," Sulu said.

"Scotty, I need warp now," Jim called out.

"I cannot, sir. They've gone," Scotty told us.

"Security, engage all emergency procedures," Jim said.

"Lydia, you go to the engineering room to see if something's wrong," Bones said.

"Yes doctor," We got in the elevator and we went off. I ran towards the engineering room and saw a lot of people hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," One said.

"Help me move them up!" I yelled. Two people helped them up as I ran to go find Scotty.

I found him with Keenser and I ran over towards him.

"Any one hurt?" I asked.

"Over there," I ran over and saw two people down. I helped them up and got them out of the room.

"Scotty," I called out.

"In here. Come over and help me fix this damn thing," I nodded and helped him fix the wiring.

"Damn it, Scotty. I'm a doctor not an engineer," I said.

"You sound like Bones," Scotty told me.

"Great," I mumbled.

Scotty connected two of the wires and everything went back to work.

"I'm going to go back to the med bay," I told him. I felt the ship tilt and Scotty grabbed onto me.

"Not now kid. Let's make sure we're out of here first," He told me.

"But what about everyone else?" I shouted through the noise.

"They'll be fine. Come on. Jim would want me to protect you."

"I can protect myself," I said.

"I know you can but we need to get out of here," Scotty said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Luckily I made two of them," Scotty said before leading me away.

"Two of what?" I asked.

"Just follow me," Scotty said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** _ **Where Are We**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

Some alien started to shoot at us but Scotty pushed me into a room.

"Get in," Scotty told me as he opened a pod like thing. I got in and he handed me a remote.

"Follow me okay?" He asked. I nodded and he closed the pod tight shut. We started to escape and I put on the mask. I followed Scotty out and we went towards the planet.

I felt my thing crash and I got out. I got out and saw that I was close to a cliff.

"Scotty?" I called out.

"Over here!" I ran over and saw Scotty dangling from the cliff. I got down and lied on my stomach. I pulled him up and he got out. I rolled over and panted.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know kid. Come on," Scotty said before helping me up.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

"Did you hear from Lydia after she left before the attack?" I asked Chekov.

"No sir."

"Did anyone hear from her?" I asked him.

"No sir."

"Did you see Lydia?" I asked our traitor.

"Who?" She asked us.

"Lydia. She has brown hair, brown eyez, and she vas veering a blue dress," Chekov described.

"I did not see your friend," She told us.

"We need to hope she's with the crew," I said to Jim.

"Sir, she's over two hundred years old. What if-"

"We can't think like that Chekov. Let's just hope she's alive," I said.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

I managed to make a little spear and Scotty looked at me in surprised.

"Where on earth did you learn how to make a weapon?" Scotty asked me.

"Before my brother died, he used to teach me how to make weapons in case if I got lost in the woods or something. Luckily, those lessons came in handy," I said.

We walked to a part of the forest and we found a broke torpedo. I looked around and saw no one. Scotty picked up a communicator but it broke.

"You gotta be kidding me," He said. We heard a twig snap and we looked to see three aliens walking over towards us. I raised up my spear and glared at them.

"Hello there. My name is Montgomery Scott. This is Lydia Oswald. Who might you be?" Scotty said. The alien said something that I couldn't understand.

"Watch it sonny. I'm pretty handy than you think I am," Scotty said getting into a fighting position.

I heard walking and a girl talking to the aliens in their language. I looked over at them and she threw something. Suddenly, two more of the girl appeared and I cut the one next to me. He looked at me and I raised my spear at his neck.

"I will kill you," I glared at him.

The girl said something in their language, causing them to walk away.

"We showed them something there, huh lassies?" Scotty said to the both of us.

"Good show you put out there, Scotty," I said patting his back. The girl started to take something from the pod and Scotty looked over at her.

"That is fleet property. You can't just-"The girl held up her knife at him.

"Honestly, take them. It's not like we're going to reuse it anyway," I told her.

"Where you get that?" She asked is pointing at Scotty's badge.

"Was that English?" Scotty asked.

"No, she was speaking whale," I said rolling my eyes.

"I learn it in my house. Where you get that?" She asked again.

"This is my Starfleet badge," Scotty told her.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I'm an officer of Starfleet, engineering division. Lydia, here is from the medical division," Scotty told her.

"Engineering?" She asked.

"Yes. I fix things."

"I know what is engineering," She told Scotty.

"You aren't those bastards that kill my ship, are ya?" Scotty asked her. Her response was just her spitting at the ground.

"Same," I said.

"He is Krall. He and his bees," The mystery girl told us.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby. I didn't see anyone and I sighed. I walked back and looked at the girl and Scotty.

"We gotta find our crew mates," Scotty said.

"I will help you find your crew mates, and then you will help me," The girl said.

"With what?" I asked.

"You want me to fix something?" Scotty asked her.

"Yes. You help me and I help you," The girl said.

"Well, given the things out here, we can't get a better offer today. So lead the way," Scotty said.

"Good. I am Jayla and you are Montgomery Scott and Lydia Oswald," The girl said finally telling us her name.

"Aye, Scotty," Scotty corrected.

"Come now, Montgomery Scotty," Jayla said. I chuckled a bit before following her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:** _ **An Old Ship and a New Friendship**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

We followed her to a cave and it was really dark in here.

"Watch your steps, you don't want to walk into my traps," Jayla warned us.

"Ah. That's clever," Scotty complimented.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"This is my house," Jayla told us.

"Your house?" I asked.

"Hang on a minute. Is this a ship?" Scotty asks Jayla.

"I help you find your friends and you help me fix it. So I can leave this planet forever," Jayla said.

"Is this your ship?" Scotty asks her.

"No Montgomery Scotty, it's yours," Jayla said before aiming a flashlight at the sign.

"Oh my good lord," Scotty says.

"Holy crap," I said in shock.

"Lydia, why don't you rest up. You need some sleep," Scotty tells me.

"I'm fine Scotty," I tell him.

"No, you're still young in a way. You need as much energy. Also, you're our only doctor here," Scotty tells me.

"I'm okay, Scotty. Trust me. I want to be awake in case if Chekov or Jim comes and finds us," I tell him.

"Lassie, I know you want to see your boyfriend again but you need rest."

"I'm telling you that I'm fine," I tell him.

"Fine, at least fix up that little cut on your cheek," Scotty tells me. I touched my cheek and looked at it. I saw some blood and I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked.

"It didn't look that bad," Scotty tells me.

"Any wound is bad," I told him.

"Do you have a med bay?" I asked Jayla.

"A what?" Jayla asked me.

"Do you have a hospital wing or a first aid kit?" I asked.

"Yes."

She walked off and I looked out the window.

"Are they still alive?" I asked Scotty.

"I know, Jim. He will be fine. Chekov will be fine too," Scotty tells me.

"Here is the kit," Jayla tells me.

"Thank you," I smiled. I walked off and went to go fix myself up.

I sat outside for a bit before I saw Jayla come out and sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about my boyfriend and my brotherly friend," I tell her.

"Do you miss them?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"What about your family?" She asks me.

"My family is dead," I tell her.

"Mine too."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Krall killed them."

"Oh. My parents died from a car accident and my brother died from a war."

"Do you miss them?"

"All the time. Do your miss yours?" I asked.

"Yes."

"At least I know I'm not the only one who lost their family," I said.

"Me too," Jayla smiled at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:** _ **Reunited**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

The next day, Scotty and Jayla was fixing up the ship while I cleaned up the place a bit. Jayla was playing some music that I knew a while back and I was dancing along. I continued to clean until I heard the music stop.

"Hey! That was music from my time! Turn that back on!" I said.

"Someone stepped into one of my traps," Jayla said coming out. Scotty was right behind her, giving me a shrug. I followed them out of the ship and into the woods. Scotty grabbed a rock and I grabbed one as well. We followed her to her trap to see Jim and Chekov in some amber.

"Oh thank god it's you two," I said in relief.

"Captain?" Scotty asks.

"You know these men?" Jayla asks us.

"That's Lydia's boyfriend, Pavel Chekov and that handsome bastard is James T. Kirk," Scotty introduced.

"They're our friends," I said.

Jayla grabbed her electric stick and I stared at her in shock.

"What is she doing, Scotty?" Jim asks.

"Please don't hurt them," I said. She broke the amber like stone and I ran to Jim first. I helped him up and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and I smiled a bit.

"Glad to see you're alive," I said.

"You too."

I pulled away and looked over at Chekov. Scotty got out of the way and I ran up to him. I cupped his cheeks and placed my lips onto his. Chekov wrapped his arms around my waist immediately and I pulled away a bit.

"I thought something bad happened to you," I said.

"Me too. I vas vorried."

I smiled at him and he ran his fingers through my hair a bit.

"Still beautiful," Chekov said. I smiled and we went back inside the ship. I held Chekov's hand the whole time. Except when we had to climb the ladder up.

"This is the USS Franklin sir. Can you believe it? The first Earth ship capable of warp four. Went missing in the Gagarin Radiation Belt in the year 2160," Scotty said.

"I remember that from the academy. Captain Balthazar Edison," Jim told us.

"I'm sure it's pronounced Slytherin," I referenced.

Everyone looked at me while I had a stupid grin on my face. It quickly dropped as I looked around.

"Harry Potter written by the all time great J.K. Rowling," I said helping them out a bit. No one still understood me making me give them a look.

"Uncultured," I muttered. Chekov wrapped an arm around me, calming me down a bit. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as Jim talked to Jayla and Scotty.

"Can she fly?" Jim asked.

"She's missing a few driving cores and EPS bit Jayla has done a marvelous job," Chekov and I walked over to the computers and we turned everything on.

"Mr. Chekov, can you plug in the coordinates so you can track the crew's location from the ship's sensor?"

"Aye, captain."

Once Jim, Scotty, and Jayla left, I looked over at Chekov and kissed him again. Chekov wrapped his arm around me and I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away a bit and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are alive. I don't know vhat I vould do vithout you," Chekov tells me. I smile softly before remembering what happened in Yorktown.

"Me too," I tell him before tearing up.

"Vhy are you crying," Chekov asks me.

"I just thought I had lost you," I tell him.

"Vell, I'm here. It vill be okay," He tells me. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. He returned to his work and I stood by him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:** _ **More of a Reunion**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

I caught up with the rest as Jaylah was giving them a tour. I saw Jim surrounding two motorcycles as I smiled.

"My brother had a motorcycle. He used to teach me how to ride it. My aunt freaked out when she caught me riding it at night one time," I said.

"My dad used to have one when he was a kid. My mom said he'd put her on the back of it, drive her nuts," Jim said.

"Sir. Um…" Scotty said snapping out of our thoughts.

"So you're telling me this thing's been here the whole time and no one's ever noticed it?" Jim asked.

We went to the roof of the ship and started to climb up. Jim helped me up and I looked around. I saw that we were very high up and the ship was covered in some sort of hologram. It reminded me the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter.

"She's rigged up image refractors," Scotty told us. Jaylah was turning them off as we look around.

"So, like some holographic camouflage," Jim said.

"Aye, sir," Scotty told us.

"Captain! I have intercepted a weak communications transmission, sir. It's a Starfleet frequency," Chekov said coming up.

We all got back down to the bridge and listened to the transmission. I stood nearby as we listened to the frequency.

"Can you lock on to the signal?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but how do we get to them?" Chekov asked.

"I have an idea sir," Scotty said raising his hand.

"But I'm gonna need your permission," Scotty said as he lowered his hand.

"Why would you need my permission?" Jim asked.

"Because if I mess it up, I don't want it to be just my fault," Scotty said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We track down where the frequency is coming from and just beam them here onto the ship," Scotty said.

"That could work," Jim said.

"Let's go," I said.

Chekov found their coordinates and gave it to Scotty. I saw Spock come in first and I rushed over to him. I got him out and then they got Bones in. He looked around confused making me smile and happy.

"Oh," Bones said in relief.

"Good to see you in one piece, doctor," Scotty said.

"Oh, am I?" Bones asked.

"Relax, Bones," I said walking over to Spock. I looked at his wound and put pressure onto it.

"I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance!" Bones said.

"I like barn dances," I mentioned.

"Aye. Well, these old transporters were only ever used for cargo but a few modifications seem to do the trick. I thought it best to beam you one at a time though. You know in case you got splicced," Scotty told him.

"Oh. I couldn't imagine a worst scenario," Bones said.

"Good to have you back. You all right?" Jim asked Bones.

"Yeah. I'm fine. He's hurt," Bones said looking at Spock.

"I'm functioning adequately, captain," Spock assured Jim.

"Bullshit," I tell him.

"Captain, we discovered that the stolen artifact appears to have come from this planet," Spock said before falling a bit. Luckily, Jim and Bones caught him.

"Jaylah, I need some medical supplies. Do you have any?" I asked her.

"This way," She said before leaving. We followed her to the room and we got Spock to lie down. I looked at the supplies and sighed. No medical stuff from my time.

"All right. Lie down. Come on," Jim told Spock.

"Have you told Jim or Chekov yet?" Bones asked me quietly.

"No. I'll tell them when we make it," I tell him.

Bones and I started to help Spock on his wound. I grabbed a few patches and handed it to Bones. Once Spock was done, we all gathered around to talk about on getting the crew back. I stood in front of Chekov as his arms were wrapped around me.

"We should wait until we're absolutely sure," Scotty said.

"No, we have to get the crew back now. Chekov has the coordinates that can lead us to Krall's base. So we go!" Jim said.

"With respect sir. How do we know that Krall was at the base when she called him? Even if he was, we don't know that the crew is even with him," Scotty said.

"Or if they're even still alive," Bones said.

"Mr. Chekov, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?" Spock said. Chekov let go of me before looking at what Spock pulled up.

"Aye, commander. But what is this formula?" Chekov asked.

"It is Vokaya, Mr. Chekov. A mineral unique to Vulcan which emits low-level radiation," Spock tells him.

"I vill have to filter out all other energy emissions," Chekov tells him first.

"Spock, what the hell would a Vulcan mineral be doing way out here?" Bones asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Jim asked Spock.

"Lieutenant Uhura wears a Vokaya amulet which I presented to her as a token of my affection and respect," Spock explained.

"You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewelry?" Bones asked.

"The emission is harmless, doctor. But its unique signature makes it very easy to identify," Spock said.

"Spock, are you telling us that you gave your girlfriend a tracking device?" I asked him. Everyone thought about it for a moment before looking at Spock.

"That was not my intention," Spock said.

"I'm glad he doesn't respect me," Bones said.

The screen behind Chekov started to beep and the location was found.

"Huh. I am detecting a very trace amount of Vokaya," Chekov said.

"Does the location match the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Mr. Chekov?" Spock asked.

"It is a match, sir," Chekov said.

"Its presence suggests that Lieutenant Uhura and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall's base of operation," Spock said.

"Can you beam them out?" Jim asked Chekov.

"No, sir. There is some geological interference that iz blocking the transporter signal," Chekov said.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to go in and break them out the old-fashioned way," Jim said.

"You cannot go to this place," Jaylah said. We all turned to look at her.

"Everyone who goes there, he kills," Jaylah told us.

"You've…You've been there? You've seen it?" Jim asked her.

"Well, why didn't you say something, lassie?" Scotty asked her.

"Because I know you will ask me to take you there. If your friends are there, then they will die. Just like my family. And I will not go back to that death place," Jaylah told us.

"Aye, but if you've escaped, then you can show us the way in and the way out," Scotty said.

"No! This is not the deal we made, Montgomery Scotty. If you choose to do this, you are on your own," Jaylah said before running out.

"Jaylah, wait," I said.

"Wait," Scotty said trying to stop her as well. We both started to follow after her.

"Let her go," Jim said.

"She wasn't the only person who lost people too, Jim," I tell him before following Jaylah.

 **Author's Note: I'm not dead or nor did I forget about this fanfic! School was just crazy so I'm back and ready to finish this story once and for all before I forget!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:** _ **Convincing**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

We found Jaylah and she was fixing her staff. We stood on each side of her to talk.

"Look, that's our friends out there, lassie. Right? We can't just leave them behind. Now we could really use your help. We just need you to be brave is all," Scotty said.

"When we were in that place, Krall would come and take someone. There were screams. I can still hear them. And we would not see that person again. We did not know who would be next. My father planned an escape. But we were seen by the one they call Manas. My father fought so I could get out. He was brave and Manas killed him. What you want is impossible," Jaylah said.

"Come with us to help our friends out. When we're there, you can avenge your father's death. Don't let him die for nothing. I know what it's like to lose people. I know that feeling. But you're with us now, Jaylah. Don't give up because we wouldn't give up on you," I tell her.

"That's what being part of a crew is all about," Scotty tells her.

"Is that what you believe in James T?" I looked over to see Jim standing there.

"All I know is we stand a better chance with you," Jim said. We looked at Jaylah who nodded.

"Alright. I will help you."

We all gathered around a table as Jaylah made a visual of the camp.

"The digging machines uncovered a tunnel that goes into the crater. That's how I got out," Jaylah said.

"So that'll be our way in. An away team will beam to the other side of the tunnel will follow it to Krall's base, get inside the building and break out the crew," Jim said.

"Uh, captain. We cannot lock onto anyone inside the crater in order to beam them out," Chekov mentioned.

"Oh, I could rig up pulse beacons as pattern enhancers. That'd get the signal out of the crater," Scotty said.

"Alright."

"How many people can the Franklin transport at a time?" Jim asked.

"Uh, with a wee bit modification, twenty max. But I'm not sure how long it would hold out," Scotty said.

"Bones. . Jaylah. Lydia, you're with me on the away team. Mr. Scott, modify that transporter and then do everything you can to get this ship operational," Jim ordered.

"Captain, Mr. Chekov's technical acumen makes him more valuable aboard the Franklin with Mr. Scott. It is thereby logical that I would replace him," Spock said.

"Why is that logical, Spock? You just got back on your feet," Jim said.

"Lieutenant Uhura is in that facility, Jim," Spock said.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bones said.

"Understood," Jim said.

"But his soldiers are everywhere. We won't pass unseen," Jaylah said.

"What we require is a diversion," Spock said.

"I think I have an idea," Jim and I said together. We both looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you thinking of?" Jim asked.

"Jaylah, when you rescued me and Scotty the first time we met, you had this device that multiplied yourself. Can you let us borrow it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Jim, what was your idea?" I asked.

"You're not afraid of a motorcycle right?" Jim asked.

"Nope," I smirked.

We got our things ready for us to rescue the crew. Chekov came over to me and I looked at him.

"Stay safe," He said.

"I will," I said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Lydia, you ready?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

I looked over at Chekov who kissed my cheek. I walked off with Jim and got on the motorcycle. Jaylah was behind Jim as I started my engine. I put on my earphone on my left ear before looking at the motorcycle itself.

"This looks normal," I said to myself. I looked at Jim and put on my goggles.

"Lydia, once it's almost over, you go on the spot to get transported back to the ship. Got it?" Jim asked me.

"Yes sir," I said before he drove off.

"Here we go," I said before following him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:** _ **The Escape**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

Once we got to the camp, Jim threw the device, duplicating himself. I went to the hostage area and clicked the button which made the amber that Jim and Chekov was stuck in. I rode around it, until I stopped it. I shot at some of the shooters before driving around again. I played a Fall Out Boy song that got me in the mood.

"Having fun there?" One of the Jim's asked me.

"You know it," I smiled.

I shot more at the shooters before looking at Jim. He was still driving around and I saw Bones and Spock with the last few people. I stopped and ran over to them. I aimed my phaser only to see Jim cover our surroundings in the amber. Everyone started to beam back and I looked at Jim.

"Jim, be careful!" I yelled.

I got myself beamed back and we got out. I ran over to Chekov who hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him as he looked at the screens below us.

"Scotty, do you have everybody?" I heard Jim ask.

"Aye, sir. Everyone except you and Jaylah. Hit the beacon and we'll grab you," Scotty said. Jim didn't do anything yet.

"Captain, your beacon," Scotty said.

"What the hell is he doing?" I wondered. The screen beeped and I let go of Chekov.

"Ah there it iz," Chekov said.

"Energize!" Scotty told him. Chekov did and I saw Jim and Jaylah come back. I smiled and we ran over to him.

"You alright?" I asked them.

"Captain! This thing he has…" Uhura started.

"Yorktown. He's gonna destroy Yorktown," Sulu said.

"You take my house and you make it fly," Jaylah told Jim.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I tell Jaylah.

"Me too."

I held Chekov's hand and we started to walk off. We went back to the bridge and I looked at the window.

"Captain," Spock said. Jim looked at the window where Krall and his minions were flying off.

"He's launching," Jim said. We all stared in shock as they all flew out.

"The attack on Yorktown may be just the beginning. Armed with this bio-weapon, he could rid it of all life and use the base's advanced technology to attack an untold number of Ferderation planets," Spock said.

"Then we're just gonna have to get this thing flying," Jim said.

"We can't just jumpstart it, sir!" Scotty said. Jim gave Scotty a weird smile and turn. I looked over at Bones who also had an unpleasant feeling.

"Good luck, babe," I tell Chekov before giving him a quick kiss.

I went with Bones and we got everyone secured. I sat on a chair and we buckled ourselves up. I looked over at Bones who looked back at me.

"I hate drops. I used to hate them then, I still hate them now," I said.

Bones reached his hand out and I held his hand. The ship started to fall and we all went forward. I shut my eyes as we fell down. The ship suddenly started to fly up normally, with a few bumps here and there. I smiled as we got out of the planet. I unbuckled my chair before going to the bridge.

"I hate drops," I said a bit sick.

"Mr. Scott, what kind of weapons do we have?" Jim asked.

"Uh, we have pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes," Scotty said.

"Great. Lock and load," Jim said.

"It does not matter. You cannot defeat the bees," Jaylah said.

"Maybe. Uh, maybe we lure them away. How do we get Yorktown time to get people to safety?" Jim asked.

"No. We are a horse and buggy compared to those things. We're barely holding together as it is, captain," Sulu said.

"Captain, the flight patterns of bees are determined by individual decisions. Krall's swarm formations are too complex not to rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination. I surmise that if we…"

"Spock! Skip to the end!" Jim said.

"What he's saying is that if we disorient the swarm we can kick it's ass," Uhura said.

"Finally some English around here!" I said.

"Scotty, can you beam me onto one of those swarm ships?" Jim asked.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Scotty asked Jim.

"Yes or no?"

"No! Yes! Maybe," Scotty said.

"Captain, my familiarity of the interior of those ships however brief, makes me more qualified for this away mission," Spock said.

"Spock, you're still hurt," Uhura told him.

"She's right, Spock."

"I acknowledge and respect your concerns. Perhaps you would feel more confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and my injury," Spock said.

"Are you referring to Bones?" I asked.

"He's gonna love this," Jim said.

They left the room and I looked at Chekov. I looked over at him and we looked.

"Spock, to Franklin," Spock said.

"Spock, we read you," Jim said.

"Captain, from what I can ascertain, the ship do indeed share a cyberpathic link, which coordinates their actions. Patching it through now," Spock said.

"That's what that signal was," Uhura said.

"They weren't jamming us. They were talking to each other," Uhura said.

"Well, how do we get them to stop talking?"Jim asked.

"What about electromagnetic focusing? We could use the transporters disrupt their network?" Scotty said.

"The focus might be too specific. If we could plant some sort of disruptive communication signal inside the swarm, it might adversely affect their capacity to coordinate," Spock said.

"It would have to be at a frequency they will not anticipate," Chekov said.

"We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm," Sulu said.

"Sir, a closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequency," Scotty said.

"VHF. Radio. We can broadcast something from the ship to drown out their link. Something loud and distracting," Jim said.

"Something similar to this?" I asked before playing a fast Fall Out Boy song.

"Yes," Jim said. I paused my music before looking at Jim.

"Jaylah, you better have some rock or heavy metal music to distract them," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:** _ **Music Saved Us**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

"Don't break my music," Jaylah said to Scotty.

"Break it? You're getting an upgrade," Scotty told her.

"Besides, I got more songs if you want to listen with me sometime," I tell her. They hooked up the stereo to the control panel and looked back at us.

"Alright captain. Ready to broadcast," Scotty said.

"But the signal won't travel far. We have to get closer," Uhura said.

"How close?" Jim asked.

"Very."

"Intercept course, Mr. Sulu. Put us right in the middle of that thing," Jim said.

"Yes, sir."

"Who knew music might save a planet. Never thought I'd live to see the day," I said.

"The swarm ships are doubling back! The swarm ships are doubling back! They are forming an attack wave, sir," Chekov said.

"I think we got their attention. Hold steady, Mr. Sulu. Brace yourselves, everybody. Spock, stand by to drop out of formation. Scotty, you all cued up back there?" Jim asked.

"Aye, sir!" Scotty said.

"Ready to broadcast at 577 megahertz," Uhura said.

"Made your choice, lassie?" Scotty asked.

"I have the beat and shouting," Jaylah said. I saw the wave of the ships start to form and I stared at it with wide eyes.

"Let's make some noise," Jim said.

I heard the song Sabotages came on making me look over. I smiled widely as Jaylah looked at me. I gave her a thumbs up as the music played.

"I love this song," I said.

"It' a good choice," Jim said. I nodded in agreement as I watched the ships explode. It got a little bumpy before I started to bob my head up and down.

"Would this be counted as classical music now?" I asked.

"It's defiantly a classic," Jim told me. I smiled as we listened to the song. I held onto Jim's chair as the ride got bumpier.

"Lieutenant Uhura, make sure Yorktown has the frequency to broadcast," Jim said I held onto the chair as Jaylah held onto the panel.

"You two alright, Spock?" Jim asked.

"We are fine, captain. But there are still three ships heading into Yorktown," Spock warned us.

"That's got to be Krall. Keep on him, Spock. Do whatever it takes to stop him from using that weapon," Jim said.

We crashed into Yorktown's ship entrance. I watched as we followed Krall. I sat down on an empty chair as we followed Krall. I held onto something tightly as we lifted up to the city. I looked over at Jim who was looking back at me.

"Lydia, come with me," Jim said. I nodded before following him to one of the three places hit. I looked around but didn't see anything. I saw a dead and corpse like person on the floor however. We went back but Uhura stopped us.

"Captain!" She said. We walked back to her and she kept on repeating a video. She paused the video to a man who was just looking at the camera now.

"It's him," She told Jim.

"Scotty, I need you to link into the Franklin database. Find out what you can about Balthazar Edison," Jim said before taking out the communicator.

"The captain of the Franklin?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah."

"Sir, he'll be long dead," Scotty said.

"No, he's not. I don't know how but Edison is Krall," Jim told him.

We went to Jaylah and Scotty who was looking down at the computer.

"What did you find?" Jim asked.

"His record goes back way before the Federation even existed. He was a major in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operation. A lot of off-world combat," Scotty told us.

"He was a soldier," I asked.

"Aye. And a pretty good one. His military service came to an end when MACO was disbanded," Scotty explained.

"Why? What happened?" Jim asked.

"The Federation, sir. Starfleet. We're not a military agency. They made him a captain and gave him the Franklin," Scotty said.

"Scotty, bring up his logs," Jim said.

"Aye, sir," Scotty typed it up and a video showed up.

"Captain's log…"

"Last entry," Jim told Scotty. Scotty skipped through the videos.

"Captain's log… I don't remember the stardate. All distress calls unanswered. Of the crew… only three remained. I won't allow it! The indigenous race abandoned this planet long ago. They left behind sophisticated mining equipment and a drone workforce. They have some sort of technology that prolongs life. I will do whatever it takes for me and my crew. The Federation do not care about us. You'll probably never see me again. But if you do, be ready," Edison said before turning off the video.

"Why has he not used his weapon yet?" Jaylah asked.

"Cause he wants to find somewhere to inflict maximum damage," Jim said.

"He needs a distribution system," Uhura said.

"They have to circulate air here, right?" Jim asked.

"Aye, sir. There's an atmospheric regulator at the core," Scotty said.

"Lieutenant, contact Yorktown. Make sure they shut it down until we find Krall," Jim said.

"Yes," Uhura said running off.

"How would he access the core?" Jim asked Scotty.

"Uh, well, there's a maintenance tower at the station's gravitational nexus. That's the only way," Scotty said.

"Scotty, you get over there. Make sure it gets shut down!" Jim said as he grabbed my hand and running out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:** _ **Saving Yorktown**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

We ran out of the Franklin in a hurry. We looked up to the sky to see the thing was on and running.

"Mr. Scott, why is that thing still on?" Jim said into the communicator. Jim ran off with me following close behind him.

"We're working on it, sir. But as you can imagine there's a lot of safety protocols surrounding the thing that, you know, keeps everyone alive," Scotty answered.

"Figure something out!" Jim said as we ran inside a building.

"Be careful, Captain. Gravity's gonna get a bit screwy the closer you get to the center," Scotty warned. We made it inside an elevator and I pressed the button.

By the time we got up to the very top, Jim opened the door. I saw a man in yellow dangling a bit, making me shoot him with my phaser. He dropped down as my phaser was still aimed at him.

"Stop!" He said. The man looked human but with a mixture of alien in him.

"What happened to you out there? Edison?" Jim asked.

"Edison," He said in a single breath.

"I have to say, Kirk. I've missed being me. We lost ourselves but gained a purpose! A means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made humanity strong," Edison or Krall said.

"I think you underestimate humanity," Jim said.

"I fought for humanity! Lost millions to the Xindi and Romulan Wars. And for what? For the Federation to sit me in a captain's chair and bring break bread with the enemy," Edison said.

"We change. We have to. Or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles," Jim said. A buzzer went off, making me look up a bit. Edison punched Kirk's phaser out of his hand before climbing up. We followed up after him and Jim started to fight Edison.

I felt myself floating upwards to Jim and Edison. Edison was punching Jim and I punched him in the back of his back. He looked over at me before I shot him, in the knee, with my phaser. I punched him in the nose as he was distracted. I gave Jim the phaser before Edison tackled me out of the box. I started to fly off, making me scream a little in shock.

"Foolish girl!" Edison said. He punched me in the cheek making me punch him in the ear. We landed on a large part of a building. Jim landed near me and I looked up at Edison.

"You lost! There's no way you can make it back there," Jim said.

"Might as well, give up!" I yelled.

"What like your captain did?" Jim got up and helped me up.

"I read your ship's log. Captain James T. Kirk. At least I know what I am. I'm a soldier," Edison said.

"You won the war, Edison. You gave us peace," Jim said.

"Let us keep it," I said.

"Peace is not what I was born into," Edison said before jumping into the air. He floated off making me look at him confused.

"Scotty," Jim said using his communicator.

"Captain, he's using the gravitational slipstream to carry him back to the center," Scotty explained.

Jim and I jumped off and floated back to the center. Once we got to the building, Jim and I tried to grab the ladder. I missed it by an inch but Jim caught me. He pulled me back towards him before we started to climb back up. Once we got in, Edison had already released the weapon.

"No. No!" Jim said.

Jim started to attack Edison as I looked up at the weapon floating above us.

"Captain, we have to stop the processor now or everything breathing in Yorktown is dead!" Scotty said. Jim punched Edison to the ground near me. I kicked Edison a bit before getting closer to Jim.

"You can't stop it. You will die," Edison said.

"My brother died saving more than a hundred lives. I can do the same for an entire planet," I said.

"Better to die saving lives than to live with taking them. That's what we were born into," Jim said.

"Scotty!" Jim said pulling out his communicator.

"Captain, I think we can redirect it. There's a sealed construction hatch, that will let you vent the weapon into space. Now, we can override the locks from up here, but you will have to activate the hatch," Scotty said as we climbed up.

"So we just hit a button?" Jim asked.

"It's not a button, sir. It's a silver lever under a white panel," Scotty said.

"Got it," Jim said.

"And there's four of them," Scotty said. I flew up to start pulling down the levers.

"Once you've primed the hatch, you have to exit the chamber immediately. If the hatch is open when the processor cycles and you're in it, you're gonna get sucked into space," Scotty said.

"What happens if the hatch isn't open?" Jim asked.

"You're gonna get sucked into a big fan with the weapon, and we all die," Scotty told him.

"Damn it, Jim. You won't make it out in time!" Bones said. Right when I was about to pull the last one, it wouldn't budge.

"Jim!" I said. He flew over and tried to pull the lever.

"Get out of there, James T. and Lydia!" Jaylah said.

"Lydia!" I heard Bones cry out.

"Scotty, the last hatch won't open," I said.

"Scotty!" Jim said as we tried to pull it together.

"Work fast, the both of you! Time's running out! They're not gonna make it!" Scotty said. As we tried to pull it, I saw Edison with a broken glass piece. I kicked him away towards the weapon.

"Lydia! Get out of here!" Jim said.

"Not without you!" I yelled.

The hatch had opened making Edison fly off. I held onto something tightly as we were about to be sucked in. Jim flipped the switch but we both ended up flying out. I grabbed onto something as did Jim.

"Manual override engaged."

"Jim!" I screamed before I was forced to let go.

Jim grabbed my hand as we started to fly up. We started to scream in horror until Bones' and Spock's ship came. Jim tried to hold on but Spock grabbed him. He started to pull us in before we got inside the small ship. I fell onto the floor with the boys and I looked at Jim. Bones cheered a little before flying off. I leaned against Jim a little before he engulfed me into a hug.

"What would I do without you, Spock?" Jim asked.

We went back to the ground where I found Chekov there with the rest of everyone. I got out of the ship before running up to him. He picked me up a bit as I hugged him tightly. He kissed me as I had my arms around him.

"I thought you'd left without a goodbye," Chekov told me.

"That would've sucked since I love you too much," I said. Chekov smiled as he kissed me again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:** _ **Birthday Celebration**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

I followed Jim and Bones as we were walking Jim to the room where we held a little surprise party for him. I was dressed in a nice romper along with a cardigan.

"Yu didn't even try to get our time out here reduced?" Bones asked Jim.

"Why would I get it reduced?" Jim asked him.

"Yeah? Why would he?" I asked him.

"Bones, we know our way through the nebula now. Can you imagine what we'll find!" Jim asked him.

"Alien despots hell-bent on killing us? Deadly space-borne viruses and bacteria? Incomprehensible cosmic anomalies that could wipe us out in an instant!" Bones said.

"I think that sounds amazing," I said.

"It's gonna be so much fun," Jim said.

"With us as your crew, of course it's gonna be fun," I tell him.

"By the way, where are we going? I thought we were gonna get a drink," Jim said.

"We know you told us to keep it under wraps, but, uh…"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said, surprising Jim. Jim smiled as we smiled.

"Mr. Sensitive?" Jim asked Bones. Chekov brought me a drink while Scotty did the same with Jim and Bones.

"Thanks sweetie," I said before kissing his cheek.

"Everybody, raise a glass to Captain James T. Kirk," Bones said.

"Captain Kirk!" Everyone said as they lifted their glasses. I walked next to Chekov who wrapped an arm around me. I did the same as we looked at Jim.

"Thanks, everybody. To the Enterprise," Jim said.

"To the Enterprise," We all repeated.

"And to absent friends," Jim said.

"Here's to that," Some of us said while the rest just lifted the glass.

"Cheers," I clinked my drink with Chekov before taking a sip.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Scotty said.

"Do you know that scotch was actually inwented by a wittle old lady in Russia?" Chekov told me. I smiled as his wrong fact.

"I thought it was made in Scotland. Hence the name, Scotch," I said.

"Vell, zat iz vrong," Chekov said. I shook my head playfully at him before kissing his cheek.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you too," Chekov told me.

We walked up to Jim, Bones, and Spock who were looking up at the building of the new Enterprise.

"Glad I moved my things back to my apartment," I said.

As the party went on, I sat with Jaylah talking about how Starfleet Academy isn't as bad as she'll think. I then talked to Uhura about our boyfriends as we watch them drink a little. I looked over at Jim who was looking at everyone. I strolled over towards him and smiled.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Yeah. You and Bones pulled it off," Jim said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," Jim smiled at me. I looked back at everyone. They were all enjoying themselves until I caught Chekov's eye. He smiled at me as I smiled back.

"How are you and Chekov?" Jim asked.

"Great. We're great," I smiled over.

"Chekov's a really lucky guy to have you," Jim said.

"I'm really lucky to have him," I smiled. I thought about what my doctor told me, making my smile drop a little.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"You alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I just need some air," I said. I walked out and went to another room. I walked onto the balcony and I stared outside.

"You okay?" I heard. I looked at Bones and shook my head. I felt myself start to cry as I hugged him closely.

"I'm so scared," I said.

"Why?" Bones asked me.

"Because I'm dying and I want to be with you guys but I can't," I said. Bones hugged me back as I cried a little.

"I'm so scared," I said.

"You need to tell them," Bones said.

"Soon. I'll tell them soon," I said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:** _ **Telling the News**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

I sat in a garden as I watched the water past by. I didn't know I was lost in my mind until Bones sat next to me.

"You have to tell them," Bones told me.

"I will," I said.

"You might at as well tell them now. Ship's getting redone, we have a lot of time in our hands," Bones told me.

"They're going to get mad at me," I tell him.

"No they won't," Bones said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"Because we all love you," Bones said. I nodded before we walked away from the garden. Everyone was in the room when we were at during Jim's party.

"Hey, Bones. Lydia. Come have a drink," Jim said. I looked over at Bones who nodded.

"I have an announcement to make," I said loud enough. Everyone looked at me, making me more nervous.

"Are you pregnant?" Jim asked me. Chekov fell out of his chair a bit making me look at him.

"No. No. No. I'm not pregnant. It's something else," I said.

"What is it?" Chekov asked. He got up and walked over to me. I started to cry and fell into his arms.

"Lydia, you are vorrying me," Chekov said.

"I'm dying," I said.

"Vhat?" He asked.

"I found out that I only have three more years to live," I said, crying.

"What?" Jim asked standing up.

"When we came to Yorktown… before the incident… the doctors told me that something… is happening to me and there's no cure… I'm dying and they said that… I could survive three more years," I said, sobbing in between. Chekov held me close to him.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, heartbroken.

"Yes," I said before crying again.

"How long have you known about this?" Jim asked Bones.

"Since she found out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I was just so scared," I said.

"Lydia, I'm here vor you. It vould've been okay if you haf told me," Chekov said, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I wasn't sure on how to tell you," I said.

"And this is real?" Jim asked me. I nodded and he looked down.

"I'm so sorry," Jaylah said. I looked up at her as I leaned over on Chekov.

"I thought I had more time. I was wrong," I said.

"I haf to go," Chekov said before leaving me.

"Chekov?" I asked. He ran off and Sulu looked at me.

"I'll see what's wrong," He told me before running off. I started to cry again and Jim walked over to me. He engulfed me in a hug as I cried.

After, I managed to stop crying, I was sitting on the couch with everyone. We were drinking and I was tired.

"So, it's official. You're not going to grow old with us," Bones said.

"I wish I could," I said.

"Well not matter what happens, we love you," Jim said before kissing my head.

"I love you guys too," I smiled.

"Lydia!" I looked over at Chekov who ran in with Sulu and his family.

"Chekov?" I asked confused.

"Lydia, I need to tell you something," Chekov said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here," Chekov grabbed my hand, making me stand up. He kissed my cheek before wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm zorry I left. After you told me the newz, I knew I had to zpeed thingz up. I vanted to vait until our five year anniversary but I do not zink I can vait that long," He said.

"Pasha, what are you trying to say?" I asked confused.

"Lydia Oswald," Chekov let go of me to get down on one knee. I stared in shock as he took out a small box.

"Vill you marry me?" Chekov asked.

"Yes!" I said. Chekov smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. The crew started to clap for us as Chekov pulled me into a kiss after he stood up.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Chekov smiled.

"Is that why you left?" I asked him.

"To get zis ring? Da," Chekov said. I smiled before kissing him again.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

I smiled as Lydia kissed Chekov. That's something she needed to be right now. To be happy.

"Well, this day was hectic," Bones said.

"Yeah," I said before leaning against the counter.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked me.

"It's just, I remember meeting a fourteen year old Lydia who was so full of wonder and now I have to accept the fact that she's going to be leaving us soon," I said.

"Well, we all can't live forever," Bones said.

"No we can't," I said before looking over at Lydia. She smiled over at me and I smiled back at her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:** _ **A Quick Wedding**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

We were allowed a quick wedding until we could go back to space. I wanted to get married in Earth but we weren't allowed to leave Yorktown. I talked to Chekov about not wanting a lot of people at the wedding besides our close friends. Even he was sad about his family not being able to come.

"Vho'z going to zalk you down ze aisle?" Chekov asked.

"I was going to ask Jim. I've known him longer since I've came here," I tell him.

"Okay," Chekov said before kissing my head.

The wedding came sooner than we thought. I already bought a dress with Jaylah and Uhura. It was a long sleeved, laced dress that had a small tail. I had my veil on as we were getting ready for the event.

"You nervous?" Uhura asked me.

"No," I smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married," She told me.

"I know. I've always dreamed of a wedding. Just not like this though," I said.

"Be honored, Lydia Oswald. This is my first wedding," Jaylah told me. I chuckled as we finished getting ready.

 **Jim's P.O.V**

I sat outside with Bones as we were waiting for Lydia to be ready. We were in our uniforms as required. I looked over as Scotty and Chekov were talking.

"Can't believe she's getting married," Bones said.

"She and Chekov are going to be fine," I smiled.

"Well, you're the one walking her down the aisle," Bones said.

"I know. I can't believe she grew up so fast," I said.

"Yeah."

"Jim, Lydia would like to see you," Spock said walking up to us.

"Alright," I said before walking over to the room. I opened the door to see her alone, staring out the window.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was just going to ask if I looked okay," Lydia said before standing up.

"You look beautiful, Lydia," I said.

"I just called you up to tell you that I'm ready to get married," She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go get you married then," I smiled.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

The song started to play out and I saw everyone stand. I walked down the aisle with Jim and I smiled at everyone. I saw Chekov in his uniform as he smiled widely at me. By the time we got to the altar, I smiled at Chekov who was happy as can be.

"You look beautiful," He said.

"Thanks. You look handsome," I said.

The ceremony wasn't too long or too short. By the time the priest got to the end, I was ready to kiss Chekov and seal our love. Well that part felt really cheesy but it was my wedding day. What do you expect?

"Do you Pavel Andreievich Chekov, take Lydia Aria Oswald, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do," Pavel answered.

"Do you Lydia Aria Oswald, take Pavel Andreievich Chekov, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

"I do," I nodded.

"I now may pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Pavel pulled me close to him. His lips were on mine and my hands cupped his cheeks. I heard everyone clap as we kissed. Once we pulled away, he and I walked out of the building.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:** _ **New News**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

We were finally back in space to finish the five year mission. Two more years to go. It's been two weeks since my wedding with Pavel. I was feeling a little light headed making me easily sick.

"How are you feeling kid?" Bones asked me.

"A little light headed but I'm fine," I tell him.

"You're not sick with some space virus are you?" He asked.

"Hopefully not," I tell him.

I suddenly felt the ship go into warp mode making me run to the nearest trash can. I started to throw up into it. Once I was done, I stared in shock before looking up at Bones. He handed me a wipe before feeling my head.

"How long have you been sick?" Bones asked.

"Not long," I tell him.

"Okay, we're doing a medical exam on you," Bones told me.

"I probably just ate something bad. I'm perfectly fine," I tell him.

"Like hell you are. You are the second best doctor on this ship. I'm gonna need you for the amount of time you're here," Bones said.

"Fine," I said.

I sat on a bed before following the usual procedures. Eyes check, heart check, and blood check. I sat there before throwing up again in the trash can. I wiped my mouth with a napkin once I was done.

"Any news?" I asked Bones.

"Give it a minute or so," Bones told me.

"Yay for me," I muttered.

"Okay, here are the results," Bones said, walking over with a tablet.

"What is it doc?" I asked.

"You're pregnant," He told me in shock. He didn't look up at me. He was staring down at the tablet.

"Stop messing around. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I'm serious, Lydia. You're about two weeks pregnant," Bones told me. He showed me my results making me gasp a little.

"Oh my god," I said.

"How can you not know you were pregnant?" Bones asked me.

"How was I suppose to know?" I asked.

"You're going to have to be on maternity leave once you hit seven months," Bones told me.

"What? Like hell I am," I told him.

"As your boss and doctor, I'm going to order you to take a maternity leave when you hit seven months," Bones said. I groaned a little. I rolled my eyes at the thought of leaving. I stopped my immature act before taking a deep breath.

"Fine. Just don't tell Pavel. I want to be the one to tell him. And Jim," I told Bones.

"Okay. Just make sure they know as soon as possible," Bones says.

"Yes sir."

Once our shifts were finally over, I went to my room where I shared with Pasha. I saw him getting ready to go to sleep making me smile.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. How vas vork?" He asked me.

"Good. Although, I was wondering, if we had children, what would you name them?" I asked. He looked over at me before sitting on the bed.

"Vell, I vould be okay on vhatever you chooze. Vhy?" Pasha asked me.

"Well, I was hoping that if we had a boy, I would like it to be something interesting like Holden or Charlie. If it was a girl, I would like it to be either Gabriella or Veronica," I told him.

"Vhy are you talking about children namez?" Pasha asked me. I leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

"Well it's because… I'm having a baby," I told him.

"Vhat? Really?" Pasha asked excitedly. He stood up and engulfed me into his arms. I hug him back before he put me down.

"Da! Zis iz amazing! Vonderful! I need to tell Sulu and Mr. Scotty!" Pasha smiled.

"But don't tell Jim. I want to be the one to tell him. I also was thinking of having him as the godfather," I told Pasha.

"Anything for you," Pasha said before kissing me.

The next morning, I went over to the bridge where I saw Jim already there.

"You're early," I said.

"And you're wide awake. What's up?" Jim asked.

"Well, if I had a kid, would you be their godfather?" I asked him.

"Of course. Another mini you? I'd love to see them run around," Jim smiled at me.

"Well, congratulations. You're the godfather of my baby," I smiled at him. Jim stared at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" Jim asked me.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant!" I told him.

"Oh my god. Lydia! Congratulations!" Jim said before picking me up and hugging me.

"I found out yesterday. I'm pretty sure Pasha had already told everyone," I said.

"That's great. Another mini you," Jim said, smiling happily for me.

"It sucks though that I won't be able to be there for them longer," I said rubbing my stomach a little. Jim's smile fell a little.

"Well, they still have Chekov and us. We can always tell them stories about you and show you videos," Jim told me.

"I'm glad I have you guys," I admitted to Jim.

"We're glad to have you too," Jim said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:** _ **A New Member**_

 _ **Nine Months Later**_

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

I was officially on maternity leave. I was rubbing my stomach as I felt a small cramp. Pasha and I agreed on not wanting to find out the gender until they were born.

"How are you?" Bones asked me. I was in the med bay since I've been bored at my room.

"Tired," I said.

"Well, we're about to land on another planet. Think you'll manage?" Bones asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Alright. Well, Jim wants me to go down with him so I'll be back soon," Bones said.

"Okay. Have fun," I said.

Pasha walked in smiling. He walked over to me and held my hand. I smiled back at him as he kissed my forehead.

"How iz ve baby?" He asked me.

"Kicking a lot. More than usual," I tell him.

"Iz vhat good?" Pasha asked me.

"It just means the baby might be ready to pop out soon," I tell him.

"Vow. Are vey weady now?" Pasha asked hopefully.

"Not yet sweetie," I smiled at Pasha.

"Ze view of ze planet iz nice. Do you vant to zee?" Pasha asked me.

"Sure," We went over to the bridge where I saw Scotty and Sulu talking. They looked over at me and smiled.

"Ah. There she is. The soon to be mom and father," Scotty said.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"How's the baby?" Sulu asked.

"Good. Kicking but good," I tell him.

"So, you two ready to become parents?" Scotty asked us.

"We sure are," I tell him.

"Beautiful planet. Right?" Pasha asked me.

"It is. The plants are really bright," I said.

"Are you upset that your child won't be born in Earth?" Sulu asked me.

"A little. But Jim was born in outer space so it won't be that bad," I tell him.

"The main thing is, you're not stressed and everything's fine," Sulu said. I felt a sharp pain and a liquid trickling down my leg.

"Are you okay lass?" Scotty asked me.

"I think the baby's coming," I tell him.

"Veally!" Pasha asked.

"Yeah. Get me to the med bay," I said. Scotty and Pasha were helping me along.

"We need to tell Jim," Scotty said.

"No. He's busy," I tell him.

"Honey, he gave uz instructions zhat if you vere in labor, ve needed to call him," Pasha told me.

"Fine. Call Bones as well," I said before sitting down on a bed. Scotty went to call Jim and Bones while I had to wait because of my contractions.

"They're on their way. You were luckily lass. They were just exploring the world," Scotty told me.

"That's… ugh… great," I said.

"It's okay. Breathe," Pasha said.

"Lydia! We're here!" I heard Jim yell. I held onto Pasha as I felt another sharp pain.

"I'm here, kid. Okay. Everyone except the nurse and Chekov out," Bones said.

"My contractions though," I tell him.

"Okay. That'll give me time to change. When did you start feeling the pain?" Bones asked me.

"Not too long ago," I groaned a little.

"Okay. Everyone except the nurse and Chekov out!" Bones instructed.

Jim's P.O.V

We were now outside waiting for the results. I heard Lydia scream out in pain.

"Captain, we were just informed that Doctor Lydia is now in labor," Spock said walking over.

"Is it true?" Uhura asked, following behind.

"Yup. Her and Chekov are both in," I said.

"But her last name is now Chekov," Spock mentioned.

"You know what I mean," I said.

I heard some more screaming making us wait. After about five hours, Chekov came out. He looked at us and smiled a little.

"It'z a girl," He smiled.

"Really?"

"Congratulations lass."

"That's wonderful."

"We are all happy for you."

"How's Lydia feeling?" I asked afterwards.

"Tired. But she'z doing fine," Chekov smiled at us.

"Can we see her?" Uhura asked.

"In a bit. Doctor McCoy is cleaning the baby up," Chekov said.

Lydia's P.O.V

I woke up from my nap to see Pasha holding our baby. I smiled as he looked over at me. He walked over and showed me out new baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. Pasha handed me out new daughter making me cry a little.

"She's so beautiful," I said.

"She iz. Just like her mom," Pasha told me. I gave him a kiss before he looked back down.

"Should we send people in?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Pasha let everyone in making me smile wider. They all smiled in happiness as they walked over to us.

"Meet our daughter," I said.

"What did you name her?" Sulu asked.

"Veronica Anastasia Chekov," Pasha answered for me.

"Who thought of the names?" Jim asked.

"I thought of Veronica while Pasha thought of Anastasia," I said.

"She's perfect," Uhura smiled.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Veronica," Jim smiled.

"Now, will she be wearing a yellow or blue outfit?" Scotty joked making us laugh a little.

"Hopefully blue," I said.

"Yellow iz also an option," Pasha said.

 **Author's Note:** _ **Sorry for the time skips. I'm just trying to end this story already before Senior Year starts.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:** _ **One Last Time Travel**_

Lydia's P.O.V

I held onto Veronica as I walked around the ship. I needed to stretch my legs as I was tired of sitting or lying down. I walked over to a window part of the ship, smiling softly as I looked at the stars then back at Veronica.

"You're going to be here soon. Your father might panic but its okay," I tell her. She was thankfully asleep as I held her.

"You're going to grow up to become such a beautiful girl. I hope you'll be as smart as your daddy," I said.

I went back to the room before putting her into her crib. I lied down on my bed before closing my eyes.

"Lydia?" I heard. I opened my eyes to see an older looking Jim.

"Jim?" I asked. I sat up and looked around. I time traveled again. I looked over at him as he quickly hugged me. I hugged him back, knowing this was sometime after I passed away.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I missed you so much," He said.

"You got older," I joked.

"What I get for having two kids," He tells me.

"You have two kids?" I asked.

"Yeah. George Samuel Kirk and Amelia Lydia Kirk," Jim smiled.

"You named your kid after me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know you would've done the same if you had a boy," Jim said.

"You know me too well. How is everyone?" I asked.

"Spock and Uhura married. Sulu's daughter is older than you last remember. Scotty is married, but no kids. Bones is married again and he has a daughter," Jim caught me up.

"What about Pavel and Veronica?" I asked.

"Chekov lives in America until Veronica goes to college. Afterwards, he's moving to Russia," Jim tells me.

"Of course."

"Do you want to see pictures of Veronica?" Jim asked me.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I got out of the bed and followed him downstairs. His house was nicely decorated and very more futuristic.

"How long has it been since I've been… gone?" I asked him.

"Ten years," Jim said.

"Ten years? So Veronica's thirteen?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's looks like you but with Chekov's curly hair and fair skin," Jim tells me.

He put up some pictures of Veronica. I saw a little written note in the bottom corner. Veronica: age 4. I stared as Pasha held her. They both smiled with a bright background behind them.

"We all went out on her birthday. She wanted to go to the beach," Jim told me.

"Does she know why I'm not there anymore?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She knows. It was hard for Chekov but he told her," Jim told me. I looked through the photos as they showed Veronica with everyone. She was growing up to be so beautiful.

"Dad?" I heard. We turned around to see a little girl standing there.

"Hey, sweetie. You want to say hi to my friend?" Jim asked.

"Hi! I'm Amelia. But George likes to call me Al," She said.

"I'm Lydia," I said, tearing up a bit.

"Like my middle name!" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Why were you looking at pictures of Ronnie?" Amelia asked us.

"Because Lydia is Veronica's family member," Jim told her.

"You're going to tell her when she's older. Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Mom?" I heard. I looked over to see Veronica and Chekov. I smiled as she ran over to me. I hugged her back tightly as she started to cry.

"Lydia," Pasha said, hugging me as well. I kissed his cheek as I hugged them tightly.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked.

"You vrote uz a letter," Pasha said. I kissed his cheek again before Veronica looked up at me.

"Mom. Please don't leave," Veronica begged.

"I have to go back to my own time at one point. I need to raise you," I tell her.

"But I won't remember it," Veronica said. I kissed her head as she hugged me again.

"I love you so much," I tell her.

"I love you too."

"I missed you," Pasha tells me.

"I missed you too."

I was crying now as I looked at the both of them. Veronica had curly brown hair that she managed to soften down. She had my eyes as well as my nose. I hugged her this time before looking at Pasha. I hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you all so much," I tell them.

"Mom, dad told me you time traveled. Does that mean I can time travel?" Veronica asked.

"Yes but the thing is, you can't control it. I didn't believe it myself but it happened," I tell her.

"I wish I could be with you," She said, hugging me again.

"Lydia… You're fading," Jim said in a sad tone. I looked at myself and noticed it as well.

"Mom, don't leave me," Veronica begged. She held onto me tightly.

"I can't control it. I just want to say I love you all so much. I'll always be with you. Okay," I tell them. They all nodded before hugging me once more.

"I love you," I tell them. I held Veronica's hand before I couldn't feel it anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:** _ **Back on Earth**_

 _Two Years Later_

Lydia's P.O.V

Earth at last. The past five years have been very memorable. I carried Veronica down from the shuttle as Pavel got our bags. Once we got down, I put Veronica down and held her hand.

"Are you ready to move in?" Pavel asked me.

"Of course."

"Hey, love birds," Jim said, walking over to us.

"Hello Jim," I smiled at him.

"I'll take her, thank you very much," Jim said, picking up Veronica.

"Uncle Jimmy!" She said excitedly. She smiled as Jim carried her. She put her hands on his face making me smile more.

"Can't believe you're moving out of Bones' apartment," Jim said.

"Yeah. I'm married now and I gotta take care of Veronica," I tell him.

"Well, I will be visiting more than once," Jim tells me.

"Warning first," I tell him.

"Yes ma'am," Jim said.

"We need to go home. Let Veronica get use to all the new things," I tell him.

"Aw. Okay," Jim said, putting Veronica down.

"Come to mommy," I said.

"Mom!" Veronica smiled. She came over to me and held my hand.

"You ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said excitedly.

"Let'z go, zhen," Pavel said.

"Say bye to Uncle Jim, sweetie," I tell her.

"Bye, Uncle Jim," Veronica waved.

"Bye Ronica," Jim said, waving back.

We got inside a cab, before they drove off. We got to Pavel's apartment complex before walking inside. We went to his apartment where everything was neat and clean.

"Let's go see your room," I tell Veronica. We walked over to her room where a bed and a desk was there.

"We'll decorate it later, maybe. Mommy and daddy want to get a house as soon as possible," I tell her.

"A big house," Veronica said.

"Yeah. A big house. All for you," I tell her. She smiled at me as we went back to help Pavel. We unpacked most of everything before I went online to look for a new house.

"Alveady zearching?" Pavel asked me.

"Yes. If I'm going to spend my last year here, I want to make it memorable as possible," I tell Pavel.

"I underztand but, ve just got back to Earth," Pavel told me.

"And what do you suggest we do?" I asked him.

"Let'z just velax. It'z been five yearz zince ve've been here," Pavel said, stopping my house hunt. I looked at Pavel before looking over at Veronica who was on the couch, lying down.

"Veronica, do you want to go walk around?" I ask her. Veronica looked over at me and nodded.

"Come on then," I said. She walked over to us before we headed out.

We got some ice cream before walking around the city. When we went to a park, we went to the swings where I put Veronica on the seat. I started to push her lightly as she rocked back and forth. Veronica started to smile as I rocked her back and forth.

"Higher," She said.

"Now, we don't want to get a stomach ache now do we?" I asked her, stopping her a bit.

"No," She shook her head.

"Zmile, girlz," Pavel said with a camera.

"Veronica, smile," I tell her. We both smiled at the camera before I started to push her on the swings again. This time Pavel was filming us.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked him.

"Yes. Very beautiful," Pavel smiled.

"Veronica, you wanna go on the slide now?" I asked her. She nodded before I stopped the swing. I helped her off the swing before she ran over to the slide.

"Ready sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah," Veronica nodded at me before sitting down.

"Okay, go," I tell her. She slides down making us cheer for her a bit.

"Vonderful!" Pavel said.

"Where's Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones?" Veronica asked me.

"They're at their homes. Tomorrow, they can come over and play with you. Okay?" I tell her.

"Okay," Veronica nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:** _ **Last Day**_

 _Lydia's P.O.V_

I sat in the bed as Veronica was coloring next to me. I stroked her hair as she colored. Pasha was preparing everything for when everyone comes by. Pavel and I moved to a house not too long after we came back to Earth.

"Mommy, how are you feeling?" Veronica asked me.

"Just tired sweetie," I tell her.

"Is Uncle Jim here?" She asked me.

"Not yet sweetie," I tell her.

She went back to coloring as we watched a Disney movie. Pavel walked in with Scotty by his side.

"Uncle Scotty!" Veronica smiled. She ran over to him before giving him a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"Hello Veronica. Keeping your mom some company?" Scotty asked her.

"Yeah."

"How ya feeling, Lydia?" Scotty asked me.

"Tired," I tell him.

"Everyone's almost here," Scotty told me.

"That's good."

"Ya know, when I first met you, I remember you were just a kid. Now, you're a grown woman about to-"

"Still the same Scotty, I know and love," I said.

The doorbell rung making Veronica get up. Pavel and Veronica went downstairs to answer the door.

"I wonder who that could be," I said.

"Probably Jim."

"Mommy!" I looked over to see Jim carrying Veronica. Bones followed behind him.

"Bones. Jim," I smiled.

"Hey, Lydia," Bones said sitting next to me.

"How ya feeling?" Jim asked.

"Weak."

Pavel sat on the other side, holding my hand. I looked up at him smiling.

"Pavel's been taking good care of us," I said.

"Veronica, vhy don't you clean up your mezz?" Pavel told Veronica.

"Okay."

She started to clean her things before running out. We all looked back at her.

"Poor, kid. Has no clue on what's coming," Scotty said.

"She'll understand when she's older," I tell him.

"Lydia, do you vant to go downztairz? More room," Pavel said.

"Yeah."

We all went downstairs to the living room. I sat on the couch as Veronica went to Jim. The doorbell rung again. Pavel went over to open it.

"So, this is it huh?" Bones asked.

"Hush. Let's just enjoy the moment," I tell him.

"Mommy, look," I looked over to see Veronica on Jim's shoulders.

"Be careful now," I tell her.

"Its fine, Lydia," Jim assured me.

"Veronica!" I saw Sulu and his family walk in.

"Hey, Lydia," Sulu said.

"Hi guys."

Uhura and Spock came to the house after ten minutes. We all sat and talked like we were at a family reunion. I watched as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Lydia, you okay?" Pavel asked.

"Take a walk with me," I said.

"Alright. Jim can you vatch Veronica?" Pavel asked.

"Of course."

Pavel and I went outside as the sunset was starting to form. I looked at Pavel who looked sad.

"Don't look so sad, darling," I tell him.

"I'm just going to mizz you," Pavel said.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you still have Veronica," I tell him.

"I know but Veronica iz going to azk about you zometime. I do not vink I am ready for zhat," Pavel said.

"You'll be ready. I know it," I tell him.

"I love you, Lydia," Pavel said.

"I love you too."

 **Author's Note: Cheesy I know. Sucky? Yeah. I agree. I had writers block and I was trying to write this out. This will be the second to last chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Epilogue**_

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

Pavel, Veronica, Jim, and Bones went to Lydia's grave in the cemetery. Her grave was next to her family.

 _Lydia Oswald Chekov_

 _July 26, 1999 – July 19, 2264_

"Hey mom," Veronica said. She sat down by the headstone.

It's been fifteen years since Lydia passed away. However, it's been two years since Veronica last saw her mother. Veronica sat next to her mom's headstone before looking at her father and uncles.

"Hey, Lydia," Jim said.

"Dad's going to take me to Russia during my holidays," Veronica said.

Veronica looked a little like Lydia. Same eyes, same warming smile, and same personality. Veronica's curly hair flowed gently against the breeze.

"You're taking Veronica away from us?" Jim joked.

"Well, Lydia, it's been fifteen years since you left. We miss you kid," Bones said.

"We miss you a lot," Jim said.

"If mom could time travel, can't I? I mean, I can go back in time, tell mom about all this," Veronica said.

"Zhat'z not how it vorked. Your mom had no control over it," Pavel told her.

"I wish I was like her," Veronica said looking at her mother's headstone.

"Well, in a few more years, you'll be off to Starfleet and then you can be like your mother," Bones said.

"Minus the time travel," Jim said.

"Have you zhought of a field yet?" Pavel asked his daughter.

"I'm going to do medicine. Mom was in it," Veronica said.

"You don't have to be like your mother. She made her mark and itz your turn to make yourz," Pavel told his daughter.

"I will. I'm going to make mom proud," Veronica said.

That night, Veronica lied down on her bed and looked at the picture of her mother with her father. She smiled as her mother was smiling down at her when she was a baby.

"Veronica, are you awake?" Pavel knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

Pavel walked in with a small box. He walked over to her bed and sat down. Veronica sat up from her bed.

"What's up dad?" She asked.

"Vell, I know how much you miss your mother and I zhought I should give you zhis," Pavel said, giving her the small box. Veronica opened it to reveal a small necklace.

"It vas your mother'z. She vanted you to have it," Pavel told her.

"It's beautiful," Veronica said.

"She had it vhen she was your age," Pavel told her. Veronica stared at it in awe.

"You should go to zleep. I'll zee you in zhe morning," Pavel said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Night dad," Veronica said. She put her mother's necklace in her box before putting it by her picture. She lied down and fell asleep.

"Hey. You okay? Can you hear me?" Veronica heard.

"What?" Veronica asked softly.

"Can you hear me sweetie?" Veronica heard.

"Yeah."

Her eyes started to open. She looked over to see a woman with her back turned.

"Here, drink this," The woman turned around making Veronica's eyes widen. The familiar woman held a cup of water.

"You okay?" The woman asked the shocked Veronica.

"Yeah," Veronica said, tearing up a bit.

"What's a matter sweetie?" The woman asked. Veronica stared at her.

"You okay?" The woman asked sitting next to her.

"No."

"It's going to be okay."

"I know. Thank you for comforting me," Veronica said, starting to cry silently.

"You're welcome. My name is Lydia. Lydia Oswald," Lydia smiled.

 **Author's Note: I published the first book on my birthday and I decided to end this book on my birthday. Thank you all so much for reading this book. I hope you all liked the two stories I wrote. I do plan on writing some fanfiction about the TV shows: Merlin and Criminal Minds. I would like to give a shout out to** Howling2themoon **for all the amazing review they've given me.** **Thank you all again for reading the story and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
